Trying Not To Love You !
by Pussicats
Summary: Les Alphas ont débarqué à Beacon Hills. Stiles se retrouve alors seul du jour au lendemain. Scott a oublié qu'ils sont amis, Lydia est redevenue fidèle à elle-même, Derek, la meute ont tout oublié de son existence et qu'il les a tirés de bons nombres d'emmerdes. Et depuis quatre mois, Stiles traîne seul, ressassant ses sentiments pour un certain Alpha. Mais tout cela va changer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Auteur :**_ Pussicats (Tomoyuki)

_**Titre :**_ _**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Genre :**_ Angst. Romance. Fantastique. Lemon. Lime.

_**Rating :**_ M+

_**Pairing :**_ Sterek. Stiles/OC

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, tous sont la propriété de MTV et Jeff Davis. Pour ma part seuls les OC sont ma propriété.

_**A/N :**_ _A force de regarder des fanvids sur Sterek, d'être tombée sur les fanfictions et d'avoir repris le visionnage de la série, mon esprit d'écrivain ne pouvait pas résister au besoin d'écrire ma propre fic sur STEREK. J'espère donc, que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira, bon amusement en lisant. _

_**Résumé : **__Depuis l'arrivée des Alphas à Beacon Hills, Stiles se retrouve seul du jour au lendemain. Scott semble avoir oublié son existence, Lydia est redevenue fidèle à elle-même, le snobant allégrement et enfin Derek et la meute ont aussi oublié que le jeune homme a un jour existé et les a tirés de bon nombre d'emmerdes. Résultat, cela fait quatre mois que Stiles traîne seul et ressasse sans arrêt ses sentiments pour un certain Alpha brun du nom de Hale. Mais tout cela est sur le point de changer quand le jour de la rentrée il rencontre Pyper..._

* * *

_**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**_

Stiles gara sa voiture dans le parking du lycée et prit un instant pour contempler les nombreux autres élèves qui, comme lui, se précipitaient plus ou moins nonchalamment vers le grand bâtiment blanc. Soupirant, le jeune homme ôta ses clefs du contact et les fourra dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Aujourd'hui c'était le retour des vacances d'été, une nouvelle année scolaire était sur le point de commencer et il se demanda si les choses allaient changer du tout au tout ou si Scott, la meute, Lydia, Jackson, même Derek finiraient par reprendre contact avec lui. Depuis le début de l'été on pouvait franchement dire que tous l'avait ignoré en beauté et chacun à sa façon.

Pour être honnête, venant de Lydia et Jackson cela ne l'étonnait pas et dans le cas du jeune loup-garou, cela l'arrangeait même carrément. Pour la meute, eh bien disons que mis à part lorsqu'ils avaient eu besoin de son aide pour les sortir de la merde, ces derniers ne lui prêtaient pas plus d'attention que ça : Isaac était toujours autant collé à Scott, Boyd et Erica étaient revenus tant bien que mal des griffes de la meute d'alphas et enfin venaient Derek et Scott. Scott, son supposé meilleur ami, enfin quand le loup-garou semblait se rappeler de ce détail. Petit à petit, depuis la transformation d'Isaac (ce dernier travaillait désormais à la clinique vétérinaire avec Scott), son ami s'était de plus en plus éloigné de Stiles, préférant passer son temps avec lui et Allison. Enfin, Allison était redevenue elle-même après avoir été aveuglée par la vision psychotique de son grand-père, qui avait disparu on ne savait où, mais qui, Stiles en était certain, referait une réapparition fracassante quand ils s'y attendraient le moins. Et finalement, il y avait Derek Hale...

Derek, pour qui Stiles s'était rendu compte avoir un fameux béguin. Ça s'était révélé à lui comme un choc, alors qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de l'alpha depuis plusieurs semaines désormais. Il s'était surpris lui-même lorsque le manque du loup-garou lui avait éclaté en plein visage. Pas qu'il était masochiste, loin de là, mais il aimait la façon très physique qu'avait toujours Derek d'interagir avec lui. Même si se prendre le volant de sa voiture en pleine figure n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé, Stiles aurait aujourd'hui donné beaucoup pour voir apparaître le ténébreux alpha et se faire plaquer contre une porte, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir sentir les contours du corps dur et musclé de son aîné contre le sien. Mais Stiles pouvait toujours espérer, Derek ne le joindrait jamais que pour une recherche _Google_, ou de l'aide sur une affaire liée aux hommes-loups maintenant présents en ville depuis le début de l'été. Présence qui d'ailleurs intriguait de plus en plus Stiles, sa curiosité piquée à vif voulait savoir pourquoi tout un groupe de grands méchants Alphas avaient débarqué en ville, et quelles étaient leur intentions. Mais bien sûr, Stiles restait dans le flou, vu que de leur meute plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, ni même ne lui parlait… et Stiles devait avouer que plus les jours passaient, plus ça commençait à faire mal.

Voilà donc où en étaient les tribulations de la petite vie ennuyeuse que menait Stiles. Attrapant son sac et le lançant sur son épaule, le jeune homme grimpa les quelques marches menant à l'intérieur de l'école. Derrière les portes de celle-ci, il croisa le regard de Lydia, collée à Jackson comme au bon vieux temps, se dit Stiles. Il en eut un petit pincement au cœur en regardant le couple. Même s'il était passé à autre chose, Stiles aurait toujours un gros faible et le cœur battant en présence de la jeune femme. Détournant les yeux, il tomba directement sur Scott, Allison et Isaac qui parlaient tranquillement. Un sourire détendu étirait les lèvres de son meilleur ami, enfin, Stiles se demandait s'il pouvait encore réellement qualifier ainsi Scott, vu la façon dont, même en sachant que Stiles se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, le brun n'avait pas tourné la tête dans sa direction. Stiles soupira de nouveau de lassitude, au moins c'avait le mérite d'être clair : cette année serait teintée de sa ô tant aimée solitude. Enfin, c'était de l'humour gris, voire noir, mais si au moins il prenait les choses avec un certain degré de dérision, peut-être cela ferait-il moins mal. Ouais, bon, il y croyait en tout cas. Et c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se disait qu'il aurait dû faire l'effort de se faire d'autres amis que _juste_ Scott en première année, car on voyait aujourd'hui où le conduisait le vide intersidéral de son carnet de contacts : au dernier rang de son cours de chimie, seul et blasé.

- Cette place est prise, ou je peux m'y poser ? Fit soudain une voix inconnue à sa droite. Relevant un regard désabusé vers la personne, Stiles sembla se réveiller quand il rencontra les prunelles vairon de la jeune fille – car oui après étude poussée, c'était bien une fille – qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Et vu qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, Stiles en conclut qu'elle était nouvelle au lycée. La pauvre, se dit-il, Beacon Hills était le meilleur endroit pour faire mourir sa vie sociale, c'était certain. Enfin, vu qu'il tardait à répondre, la jeune femme prit l'initiative de se laisser tomber lourdement sur la chaise de laboratoire à ses côtés.

- Dis donc, t'es pas du genre loquace toi. Enfin bon, moi c'est Pyper, mais je préfère Pie. Et toi ?

- Euh moi quoi ?

- Ton nom, tiens !

- Oh ! oh... Hm, pardon, j'ai été un peu pris de court. C'est que les filles viennent rarement m'aborder de la sorte. Stiles, moi c'est Stiles Stilinski.

- Stiles... C'est mignon. J'aime. Oh, salut, j'en oublie les bonnes manières.

- Salut. Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moui... enfin je porterais un panneau le précisant que ça reviendrait au même, tout le monde me regarde comme une bête de foire, depuis que je suis arrivée.

- C'est juste parce que c'est rare d'avoir de nouveaux habitants à Beacon Hills, c'est pas l'endroit le plus intéressant de la carte, crois-moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce trou ? Demanda le jeune homme, intrigué par la jeune femme, qui après avoir sorti du papier et de quoi écrire de son sac, s'était mise à le dévisager sans s'en cacher. Elle avait l'air direct, sûr d'elle et intéressant. Et en plus de ça, si on passait outre ses paupières lourdement fardées de noir, elle était plutôt jolie comme fille, pas comme Lydia bien sûr, mais jolie d'une toute autre façon, remarqua Stiles.

- Ah, la question, je me la pose depuis le jour où mes parents m'ont annoncé qu'on venait s'installer ici et qu'il me fallait dire au revoir à la vie New-yorkaise. Et me voilà : première heure de cours, à te faire la conversation. Tu as vécu ici toute ta vie ?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que Beacon Hills.

- Très bien, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il y a de bien à faire ici, dans ce cas. Car, jusque-là, à part me perdre des heures dans les bois, je n'ai pas vraiment vu autre chose que les arbres, les arbres et encore les arbres.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Il y a quand même quelques trucs de chouette à faire dans le centre-ville. Donc, comme ça tu viens de New York ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

- Eh ! Si un jour tu te sens de faire le déplacement, je serai ravie de te servir de guide. S'exclama Pie dans une joli petit rire. Stiles trouva qu'elle avait quelque chose de doux, même si elle tentait de le cacher derrière un look assez sombre. Et pour être honnête, il aimait déjà la jeune femme. Il devait revenir sur ses pensées ultérieures, ce n'était pas certain qu'il passerait cette année en solitaire, après nouvelle réflexion.

- Ca c'est une offre que je ne vais pas oublier de si tôt.

- T'as bien raison.

- Dis-moi... Pie, tu es forte en chimie ?

- Je me débrouille assez oui, et toi ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours de cette façon énigmatique, ses yeux rivé au siens. Etrangement Stiles ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise, c'aurait été avec une autre fille, qu'il aurait sans doute bafouillé ou sorti une ânerie pour meubler.

- Oh moi et la chimie, ça peut aller, c'est plutôt avec le prof Harris que ça ne passe du tout...

- Monsieur Stilinski, en train de parler à la première heure ? Décidément vous allez encore briller par votre stupidité cette année, c'est vraiment affligeant !

- A vrai dire monsieur... Stiles, ici présent, était assez gentil pour me tenir au courant du niveau du lycée et où vous en étiez rendu dans le cours. C'est vrai, étant nouvelle je ne voudrais pas être à la traîne, ni faire baisser mes notes. Ce serait triste, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Pie. S'étant levée d'un bond, la jeune femme avait débité son discours le dos droit, le regard rivé à celui du professeur, qu'elle détestait déjà. Rien à propos de l'homme ne lui revenait. Homme qui avait l'air contrit et énervé d'une personne s'étant gentiment fait remettre à sa place.

- Ah, vous êtes sûrement mademoiselle Ryder. Votre relevé de notes semble plutôt bon, je vous conseillerais de vous trouver un autre partenaire de labo, si vous ne voulez pas couler avec lui.

- Quelle belle image ! Merci du conseil, mais je pense avoir trouvé un parfait partenaire de labo, Professeur. Ajouta Pie, avant de se rasseoir, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Elle savait que cette façon d'être hypocrite énerverait le prof de chimie, mais elle n'en avait cure. Stiles était la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas dévisagée comme une extraterrestre et il semblait être un garçon très intelligent, malgré les dires de Harris, et surtout très gentil. Alors non, elle n'allait pas rentrer dans le jeu du professeur et se fierait à son instinct, qui lui criait de rester avec son nouvel ami.

- Eh bien, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un prend ainsi mon parti devant Harris. C'est surtout la première fois que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête, à vrai dire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il a la tête du connard de première, et je ne l'aime déjà pas, alors... Partenaire de labo avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, au contraire.

- Génial, la journée commence bien ! J'ai un nouvel ami. Bon, et si on tentait de suivre ce que raconte l'autre hurluberlu, là-bas ?

- Mouais... quand il faut ! T'as quoi comme horaires ? Pie fouilla un instant son sac, duquel elle sortit la feuille pliée en quatre de son emploi du temps, et le tendit ensuite au jeune homme, qui la déplia pour y jeter un œil.

- Hey, on est ensemble pour la plupart des cours, sauf quand j'ai entraînement. Tu es musicienne ? Demanda Stiles, ayant remarqué que lorsqu'il aurait entraînement de crosse, la jeune femme aurait musique, plus précisément répétition avec le Glee club.

- Je touche à quelques instruments.

- C'est cool ça, par contre le Glee club ici n'est vraiment pas terrible je ne sais pas comment c'était dans ton ancien lycée ?

- Sanglant... la plupart du temps ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, le regardant du coin de l'œil, son attention à demi portée sur le tableau et ce qu'y inscrivait le professeur.

- Ca a l'air amusant...

- Oh, tu n'as pas idée ! Répondit Pie, tournant la tête un minimum dans la direction du brun, son regard se plongeant instinctivement dans les prunelles noisette de Stiles.

Le reste du cours passa alors incroyablement lentement et Stiles se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un karma aussi pourri et se retrouver en cours de chimie avec Mr. Harris pour la première heure de son premier jour. Le Ciel ou l'Univers, peu importe, avait réellement une dent contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. La seule chose positive était sa partenaire de classe, qui avait l'air d'être réellement calée dans cette matière et ne pas seulement s'en sortir comme elle l'avait prétendu, et avec ça elle se trouvait être sympa. Une combinaison de détails qui lui permirent de traverser le reste de la matinée sans se sentir écartelé par l'ignorance dont faisaient preuve ses supposés amis à son égard. Pyper était donc le rayon de soleil qu'il avait attendu pendant tout son foutu été. La fin de matinée était marquée par le cours d'éducation physique, cours qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec sa nouvelle amie, et Stiles se surprit à espérer qu'elle y soit avec lui. Au moins aurait-il eu quelqu'un avec qui parler et surtout en apprendre un peu plus sur cette étrange mais intéressante inconnue.

* * *

**_"...Girl come to me in a dream,_**

**_And I don't even know her name._**

**_A pretty mark upon her breast_**

**_To signify her from the rest..."_**

- Cette place est prise ? Demanda la voix féminine de Pie, marquée d'un léger accent anglais, à l'heure du déjeuner. Déjeuner pour lequel, jusque là, Stiles se trouvait bien seul. Sa meute d'anciens camarades était attablée quelques rangées plus loin, parlant, mangeant et riant comme si Stiles n'avait jamais fait partie du groupe, comme si le jeune homme n'était qu'un de ces anonymes ou indésirables du lycée.

- La question ne se pose même pas, assieds-toi.

- Ouuhh... t'aurais-je manqué Stilinski ? Demanda avec amusement Pie, prenant place à la droite du jeune homme, tous deux faisant face à la porte d'entrée du réfectoire.

- Honnêtement ?

- Hm... honnêtement, oui... Le cours d'éducation m'a semblé très, très long, ça manquait d'une nouvelle tête avec qui parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Complètement, le cours de français était d'un ennui et la prof a un accent horrible.

- Parce qu'en plus d'être une musicienne new-yorkaise perdue dans ce trou, tu sais aussi parler français ? Demanda Stiles, étonné, mais heureux d'en apprendre plus sur son amie.

- Couramment, oui. Mes parents m'ont un peu forcée la main gamine, à suivre des cours particuliers. Et j'ai eu la joie de m'améliorer lorsque Virginie, une jeune fille au pair venue chez nous, s'occupait de moi.

- Cool.

- Hmm... c'était il y a une vie de ça j'ai l'impression. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça ? Tu sais, comme si tu te réveillais d'un coup et te rendais compte qu'une partie de ta vie a fui pendant que tu dormais… et tu as beau tenter de rattraper le coup, c'est trop tard malgré tous tes efforts.

- Oui, j'ai déjà ressenti ça. A maintes reprises, à vrai dire.

- Enfin... donc tu disais, que je t'ai manqué c'est ç... Soudain, la jeune femme se tut, son regard rivé vers les portes battantes du réfectoire, où se tenaient un garçon et une fille au visage presqu'identique, et ressemblant fortement au sien. Stiles fit un geste vers les deux arrivants, demandant :

- Tu les connais ? Ils te ressemblent étrangement.

- Oui, je les connais et c'est pas étonnant : c'est mon frère et ma sœur.

- Ah je vois, fais-leur signe de nous rejoindre, c'est pas comme si c'était la place qui manque. Fit le jeune homme en faisant un geste vers les chaises vides entourant leur table. Pie leva la main, faisant signe vers la fille et le garçon, tout ça pour recevoir un petit regard blasé, avant que tous deux se dirigent la table de Scott et des autres, Lydia ayant vivement montré aux deux nouveaux de venir.

- Okay, sympa. Murmura Pie.

- Euhm... pas que ça me regarde mais ils t'ignorent souvent comme ça ? Demanda le jeune homme, mal à l'aise pour sa nouvelle amie, qui avait à présent la mine sombre et renfrognée.

- Ils en avaient l'habitude quand on vivait encore à New-York, mais idiote que je suis, j'avais espéré que maintenant qu'on vit ici, ça changerait, tu vois... Qu'ils arrêteraient de me snober au lycée. Mais apparemment, leur image et réputation passent une fois de plus avant leur sœur jumelle.

- Jumelle ? S'exclama avec étonnement Stiles. Mais à bien y regarder c'était vrai que Pie et sa sœur avaient un visage vraiment très, très ressemblant.

- Nous sommes des triplés, en fait. Je sais, biologiquement parlant c'est impossible, mais on a bien partagé le même placenta et Jesse est une rareté de la nature.

- Okay. Jesse, ton frère. Et ta sœur, c'est quoi son nom ? Pas que j'aie envie de faire ami-ami avec eux, mais je suis curieux de naissance.

- Evelyne. La belle et tant aimée Evy. T'auras donc remarqué que du trio je suis le vilain petit canard. Génétiquement parlant on forme un tout, mais mentalement, je ne tiens pas dans le même moule que ces deux-là. Répondit la jeune femme, Stiles reconnaissant sans problème l'amertume cachée derrière ses mots. Il ressentait exactement la même chose vis à vis de Scott, cette espèce de faux frère qui l'avait royalement laissé tomber une fois apparu le joli petit minois d'Allison et son ascension au grade de loup-garou aux super-pouvoirs. Au moins, avec Pie il se sentait enfin normal, pas constamment en décalage comme avec la meute. Beuh... ça m'a coupé l'appétit tout ça, tu m'excuses mais je vais aller faire tour, okay ?! La jeune femme fit mine de se lever quand une main chaude attrapa son poignet.

- Attends, mange quand même un minimum et puis on va faire un tour si tu veux. ça te dit ? Fit Stiles, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Pie le fixa un long moment avant de se rasseoir. Ce qui rassura le garçon, en quelque sorte.

- Très bien, Stilinski, tu gagnes. Maintenant parle-moi un peu plus de toi.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Euh ? Tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Allez balance, je veux savoir qui se cache derrière d'aussi beaux yeux.

Stiles fut prit de court par le compliment, ses joues en rosirent légèrement. Cette fille était vraiment directe et n'avait pas l'air d'adhérer au concept statuant qu'il fallait parfois garder ses pensées pour soi. Enfin, Stiles n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre, après tout il était aussi comme ça, pas vrai, à parler quand il ne fallait pas et à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Cherchant un instant par où commencer, il croisa à nouveau le regard particulier de Pie. C'est étrange se dit-il, il aurait juré avoir remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux vairon, en cours de chimie ça l'avait frappé. Mais là, assise dans le soleil, ses prunelles prenaient une teinte plus ambrée.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Tu portes des lentilles, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Répondit-elle, riant de l'étrange question.

- Eh bien, ce matin tes yeux étaient plutôt vairons et là maintenant ils tirent sur l'ambre. C'est pour ça... la question.

- AH ! Non, je ne porte rien du tout, c'est juste le soleil qui fait ça. C'est bizarre, petite ils étaient vairon, mon oeil droit était noisette et le gauche tirait fortement sur le vert, mais avec les années ils ont commencé à tirer sur l'ambré, et ça a l'air de continuer. Peut-être qu'un jour je vais ouvrir les yeux sur un regard totalement ambré, et ce sera le seul trait physique qui me différenciera d'Evy et Jesse. Enfin, revenons-en à toi, Stilinski, ça ne te dérange si je t'appelle comme ça, rassure-moi ?

- Non, pas du tout, comme tu veux, Stiles ou Stilinski c'est pareil pour moi.

- Okay. Alors dis-moi, je vais poser les questions pour que tu puisses y répondre, vu que t'as l'air de galérer un peu. T'inquiète, c'est rien d'intrusif à ta vie privée, mais juste un petit questionnaire style Proust, tu vois. Bon alors... Question numéro un, que font tes parents ?

- Eh bien, c'est juste mon père et moi maintenant. C'est le Shérif.

- Le Shérif, rien que ça... dis-donc, je suis impressionnée.

- Ouais, c'est assez cool, même si les horaires qu'il se tape sont vraiment merdiques.

- J'imagine. Question numéro deux : quels sont tes goûts musicaux ?

- Je suis le roi de la pop culture, mais j'écoute d'autres choses aussi : du pop-rock, par exemple. Et toi, la musicienne ?

- De tout, mais j'ai une très forte intolérance pour le _rap_. Je suis du genre à adorer allumer la radio ou surfer sur _Youtube_ à la recherche de petites perles, mon Mac craque sous le poids de tous les artistes qui arrivent à me toucher ici... Fit-elle en tapotant sa poitrine du doigt, là où battait tranquillement son cœur de fille. Et question cinéma, t'es plutôt du genre film d'action, comme la plupart des gars, ou pas du tout ?

- Hmm... non pas trop, mais j'aime les super-héros genre _Superman_, _Avengers_, tout ça...

_- Avengers_, j'adore ! C'est lequel ton préféré ?

_- Captain America_, bien sûr !

- Eh, moi aussi ! C'est le meilleur du groupe, les autres ne lui arrivent vraiment pas à la cheville !

- Exactement.

- Okay, question suivante : couleur préférée.

- Sans réfléchir le bleu et toi ?

- Violet, bleu mais entre les deux mon cœur vacille. Le rouge m'attire beaucoup aussi.

- Je vois, question de ma part et basique aussi, thé ou café ?

- Café, pardi. Je suis du genre droguée à ce truc, et dis-moi qu'il y a un Starbucks dans les environs ? Sinon je crois bien que je pourrais mourir.

- Oui, y'en a un au centre commercial, mais c'est loin du lycée. Par contre pas loin y'a un chouette _coffee place_, je te montrerai si tu veux.

- Génial. Bon, dans le tour de questions je crois avoir épuisé la liste, pour l'instant du moins.

- Okay. Dis-moi, je peux te demander quelque chose moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? Demanda Stiles, plus que sérieux. Prenant au dépourvu Pie, qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- Ben ça, c'est aller direct à l'essentiel ! Je t'apprécie de plus en plus Stilinski, et pour répondre à ta question...

- Oui..?

- Je réserve ma réponse pour plus tard. Dit-elle, le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Stiles, faisant glisser un doigt le long de l'avant-bras dénudé du jeune homme, qui en frissonna.

- Okay. Répondit Stiles. Tu as quoi maintenant ?

- Une heure d'étude. Et toi, la crosse ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que je peux venir voir l'entraînement plutôt que de traîner dans les couloirs ? Ainsi tu pourras m'éblouir avec tes talents d'attaquant et tout...

- Mes talents c'est vite dit, mais oui tu peux venir.

- Parfait ! Je serai l'inconnue dans les gradins.

- Et moi le maladroit, hyperactif sur le terrain.

C'est dans un éclat de rire mutuel et communicatif que tous deux quittèrent le réfectoire, Stiles conscient du regard des nombreux élèves présents dans la salle, mais aussi de celui, plus curieux, de son ancienne meute. Passant aux côtés des jumeaux de Pie, le jeune homme prit le temps de les fixer avec attention. En effet, à y regarder de plus près, la ressemblance physique était indéniable, seules les prunelles de Pie différaient de celles de son frère et de sa sœur. Frère et sœur qui étaient le type-même des élèves populaires n'ayant aucune difficulté à s'intégrer, même le premier jour dans un petit lycée comme celui de Beacon Hills. Pas étonnant que Lydia et Evelyne semblent déjà être indécollables l'une de l'autre. Tout en se faisant cette observation, Stiles remarqua la crispation des traits de sa nouvelle amie, et c'est par pur instinct de protection qu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui tirant ainsi un sourire radieux. Stiles se dit qu'il ne lui faudrait certainement pas longtemps pour aimer voir ce sourire-là sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Aux portes du réfectoire, Stiles fut surprit du dernier commentaire qu'exprima Pie :

- Dis-moi, tu ne trouves que ça sent le chien par ici...

- Quoi ?

- Oui, y'a cette odeur inhérente aux chiens qui traîne dans l'air, je dirais même que ça sent le loup.

- Euh... Pris de court, Stiles ne sut que répondre. Les seuls loups présents étaient en réalité des loups-garous et ses supposés anciens amis. Pie, voyant son trouble, balaya sa remarque d'un sourire, laissant le jeune homme devant les vestiaires des garçons.

- Okay, Stilinski, mets-moi en plein la vue pendant cet entraînement. Ciao beau brun ! Souffla-t-elle lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts avant de rejoindre les gradins extérieurs de son petit pas sautillant. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Stiles pénétra dans les vestiaires.

**_"...Her and I are just the same,_**

**_Building bridges out of fame._**

**_She stands upon a dinner plate_**

**_And tells me that I'll have to wait..."_**

* * *

Pendant un peu plus de cinquante minutes, Pie encouragea l'équipe et surtout Stiles depuis gradins, puis la jeune femme avait dû rejoindre le Glee club et s'était éclipsée sur un dernier petit signe de la main.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était l'adrénaline de jouer en première ligne, même pour un entraînement, ou la rencontre de Pyper. En tout cas, en cette fin d'après midi il avait le vent en poupe, le cœur battant vivement contre sa cage thoracique et surtout l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, même si cela faisait à peine quelques heures que tous deux s'étaient rencontrés. Ce qui était certain, c'est que la présence de la jeune femme dans les gradins, avec ses cris d'encouragements constants, lui avait donné l'envie de marquer but après but, de donner le meilleur de lui-même encore et encore, pour l'épater. Et ça lui avait surtout permis d'oublier que Scott, Jackson et Isaac se trouvaient sur le même terrain que lui pendant cet entraînement.

Se dirigeant vers les douches, tout comme le reste de ses coéquipiers, Stiles repensa aux événements de cette journée. Harris, le prof de chimie, avait été comme à son habitude : détestable. L'économie avec Finstock avait été bien plus intéressante, il avait réussi à ne pas s'afficher en cours d'éducation physique et enfin avait montré qu'il était capable de monter en première ligne en tant que joueur constant dans l'équipe.

Une fois douché et habillé, Stiles se dirigea seul vers la sortie. Dire qu'avant, Scott aurait été là à l'accompagner ou lui crier de l'attendre le temps qu'il finisse. Ouais, enfin Scott avait Isaac avec qui rentrer désormais, Stiles et son statut d'humain ayant bien vite été relayés au second plan, comme cette vieille paire de jeans qu'on garde par attachement matérialiste, mais qu'on sait pertinemment on ne portera plus jamais. Stiles, sans savoir comment, avait finir par devenir ce genre d'accessoire aux yeux de son meilleur ami, non, ex-meilleur-ami.

Soupirant, le jeune homme émergea enfin du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le parking, où sa Jeep chérie l'attendait patiemment. Ni une ni deux il grimpa derrière le volant et enclencha le démarreur. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortait du parking et s'engageait sur la voie qu'il empruntait habituellement pour rentrer chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand après presque cinq minutes de route, il aperçut Pie entrain de longer le long de la voie à pied, son visage fermé ne trahissant aucune émotion. Stiles s'arrêta aussitôt sur le bas-côté, attendant que la jeune femme arrive à hauteur de son véhicule. Ouvrant la vitre côté passager, Stiles se pencha vers la droite pour interpeller son amie, étonnée de voir cette Jeep bleue stationnée et visiblement en train de l'attendre.

- Hey, Pie, qu'est-ce que fais à pied ? C'est assez dangereux quand même !

- Ah, Stilinski ?! Pour une surprise ! Comment était la fin de l'entraînement ?

- Très bien, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le bord de route, à pied et toute seule ?

- Oh, ça... fit la jeune femme évasive, détournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Elle savait instinctivement que le jeune homme, intelligent comme il l'était, ne se laisserait pas facilement berner par son masque d'impassibilité.

- Oui, ça... tu m'expliques ?

- C'est rien, disons que mon frère et ma sœur ont oublié que j'étais venue avec eux en cours ce matin et que par conséquent j'aurais dû aussi rentrer avec eux. Mais ils avaient sans doute mieux à faire, ou plus important à penser, que de se préoccuper de leur jumelle.

- Sympa les triplés. Allez, reste pas là, monte.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais passer à-travers bois, ce sera rapide. T'inquiète. Merci.

- Le temps que tu arrives chez toi il fera nuit noire. Tu vas te perdre, surtout en étant nouvelle ici, crois-moi : ces bois sont immenses. Monte je te dis, je ne redémarrerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas posé tes fesses sur mon siège passager.

- Mais... ça va sans doute te faire faire un détour et tout...

- Ca va surtout me donner une bonne raison de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec toi, si tu veux on peut même aller jusqu'au centre boire un _Caramel Macchiato_, au _Starbucks_.

- Comment tu sais que c'est ce que je préfère ?

- Quoi, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je suis du genre magicien et tout ça ! Alors, tu montes ? Pie sembla tergiverser une minute, puis grimpa tout sourire aux côté du jeune homme, qui, souriant lui aussi, reprit aussitôt la route.

- Tu sais Stilinski...

- Hm, oui, quoi ?

- J'aime ta Jeep, même si ça sent un peu trop le loup à mon goût. Finit-elle simplement, son regard passant en revue chaque recoin de la voiture. Puis tel un chat, elle se glissa plus confortablement dans son siège, oublieuse du regard étrange que lui lança Stiles à sa gauche. Tu sais, l'un dans l'autre, même si mes jumeaux sont deux connards la plupart du temps, et que j'en veux toujours à mes parents de nous avoir traînés dans ce trou pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce déménagement aura eu au moins une chose de bien.

- Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda Stiles, curieux.

- J'ai pu faire ta connaissance !

Stiles ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il éprouvait aussi ce sentiment de gratitude d'avoir rencontré Pie. Il pouvait déjà sentir que leur amitié naissante irait loin, et qu'il ne faudrait pas énormément de temps avant quelle ne devienne un des piliers essentiel à l'équilibre de son existence. De leur existence à chacun, à vrai dire.

**_"...Perhaps I knew her long ago,_**

**_I wrote her poems at 9 years old..."_**

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde, alors est-ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? **_

_**Dîtes-moi tout par une petite review. **_

_**Ceci est ma première fic sur Teen Wolf, dont je suis légèrement, ACCRO, donc un peu d'indulgence, les créatures surnaturelles du genre loups-garous ne sont pas mon champs de travail habituel.**_

_**Sur ce pleins de bisous à vous tous, et à bientôt pour le seconde chapitre qui ne devrait traîner.**_

_**Bisous, bisous***_

_**P.**_

_**PS : MERCI à ma béta qui s'attelle toujours sans rechigner à la tâche ingrate de la correction de mes fics. Miss t'es la meilleure, j'espère que nous irons très loin ensemble !**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Tonight is movie night !

_**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Auteur :**_** Pussicats (Tomoyuki)**

_**Titre :**_ _**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Genre :**_ Angst. Romance. Fantastique. Lemon. Lime

_**Rating :**_ M+

_**Pairing :**_ Sterek. Stiles/OC

_**Dis**__**claimer :**_ Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, tous sont la propriété de MTV et Jeff Davis. Pour ma part seuls les OC sont ma propriété.

_**A/N :**_ Oui, oui c'est bien une fic _STEREK, seulement il faudra un peu de patience, avant de voir ce couple devenir concret..._

_**Résumé : **_**_Depuis sa rencontre avec Pyper, Stiles revit. Bien sûr c'est toujours aussi difficile d'être séparé de ses amis, de ne pas voir Derek, mais il a trouvé en Pie une confidente dont il n'avait jamais réalisé avoir cruellement besoin._**

* * *

_**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Chapitre 2: Tonight... is movie night !**_

La première semaine s'était passée exactement comme le premier jour de cours. Venant de finir l'entraînement de la crosse, Stiles ne perdit pas de temps dans les vestiaires. C'était à présent confirmé, Scott ne ferait plus le chemin du retour avec lui désormais. Après une semaine d'ignorance constante, Stiles avait capitulé, finissant par se faire une raison. Heureusement ses journées étaient bien pleines entre les cours et les entraînements et puis il y avait le rayon de soleil qu'était Pie, sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Vu comment les choses évoluaient entre eux et combien tous deux étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, ce n'était pas parler à la légère que de cataloguer la jeune femme de la sorte. La seule chose à laquelle Stiles ne se faisait pas était de voir Derek chaque jour. L'Alpha attendait patiemment dans sa _Camaro_ qu'Erica, Isaac et Boyd sortent enfin de cours. Voir le brun aussi souvent était comme asperger d'alcool une plaie toute fraîche : ça faisait atrocement mal et Stiles se demandait pourquoi son béguin pour le loup-garou semblait prendre une ampleur de plus en plus grande à chaque nouveau réveil. Mon Dieu, cette histoire finirait par le rendre réellement fou, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez avec les insomnies, la peur constante que quelque chose arrive sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit et enfin les crises d'angoisse qui revenaient de plus belle. L'arrivée de Pie dans sa vie avait tout de même semblé calmer un peu les symptômes liés à ses fréquents pics d'anxiété.

Pie. Pyper. Son unique amie désormais, la plus fidèle en tout cas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir justement l'objet de ses pensées assis sur le tarmac du parking, appuyé dos contre la roue avant de sa Jeep, côté conducteur. S'approchant de la jeune femme perdue dans ses songes et qui ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu arriver avec son casque sur les oreilles, Stiles vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et posa une main sur le haut de son bras dénudé. Pie sursauta violemment, son visage se tournant brusquement vers Stiles. Ce dernier la fixa sans rien dire, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Il lui fit signe d'ôter son casque, ce qu'elle fit, son regard apeuré s'effaçant peu à peu. Regard que Stiles avait souvent vu s'afficher sur les traits réguliers de son amie ces derniers jours. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Stiles savait que ce dernier était sans aucun doute un reste d'événements passés qui avaient dû l'ébranler.

- Tu m'attendais ? Lui demanda-t-il, lorsque son attention fut finalement fixée sur lui.

- J'espérais que tu serais toujours là, oui.

- Ils t'ont encore laissée derrière ! S'exclama Stiles, sachant pertinemment que si Pie était encore là, c'est que, oui, son frère et sa sœur l'avaient abandonnée. Ils lui laissaient la seule option de rentrer par ses propres moyens, que ce soit avec le bus merdique de l'école ou tout simplement à pattes, comme un chien. Hochant affirmativement la tête, Pie répondit, son regard reporté sur une voiture plus loin :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux bien me raccompagner, s'il te plaît ? Je me sens pas du tout de rentrer à pied une fois de plus.

- Bien sûr, quelle question. Allez viens, tu vas te salir à rester par terre. Fit Stiles, lui tendant la main pour que la jeune fille puisse l'attraper. Il tira un peu, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Pie épousseta machinalement l'arrière de son jean clair, avant de planter son regard étrange dans les orbes surprenants de Stiles.

- Merci. Dit-elle sincèrement. Son visage était toujours un peu triste et elle ne parvenait pas totalement à effacer ce sentiment, mais le fait d'être avec Stiles changeait tout : auprès de lui elle n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes et d'afficher un masque de joie qu'elle ne ressentait pas la moitié du temps.

- De rien. On y va ?

Tous deux grimpèrent dans la Jeep, Stiles mit le contact et sortit du parking. Le regard porté sur la route, il demanda après quelques minutes de silence :

- Je te dépose chez toi ?

- Hm... tu peux me laisser en ville ? Evy a donné rendez-vous à Lydia et Allison chez moi, et Jesse doit sûrement avoir fait pareil avec Scott McCall, le fils Whittmore et l'espèce de toutou qui les colle constamment, Lahey.

- Oui, je vois... Scott est mon supposé meilleur ami, on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfants, mais depuis qu'il sort avec Allison et que son Isaac est devenu son nouvel ami, j'ai été relégué aux oubliettes comme une vieille chaussette.

- Sympa l'amitié ! La fraternité n'est pas mieux, tu me diras. Pie soupira, elle était lasse du comportement égoïste de ses jumeaux, vraiment elle pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça le jour où ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills. C'était à croire qu'elle s'était une fois de plus trompée, et surtout fait des films concernant ses deux moitiés.

- Tu vas faire quoi toute seule en ville ? Demanda Stiles. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de laisser son amie broyer du noir, seule, dans une ville qui ne lui était pas encore totalement familière.

- Je... j'en sais rien, j'ai juste pas envie de rentrer, surtout si c'est pour rester enfermée comme un idiote dans ma chambre, à les écouter s'éclater et à ressasser les mêmes pensées.

- Que dis-tu de se louer un film, prendre à manger en chemin et de rentrer chez toi leur montrer qu'on n'a pas besoin d'eux pour passer un bon moment ? S'exclama Stiles sur une impulsion, ayant quelque part envie d'en mettre plein la vue à Scott, de prouver à ce dernier que son amitié, lui aussi, il pouvait très bien s'en passer.

- Okay, mais je te préviens, on prend plusieurs films, avec au moins deux d'entre eux où l'acteur principal montre ses abdos.

- Ca me convient amplement comme compromis.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt l'idée de mater un gars à moitié nu qui te convient amplement !

- Ouch... percé à jour.

- Que veux-tu Stilinski, à croire que je t'ai déjà assez dans la peau pour suivre le cours de tes pensées.

- A croire, oui. Répondit Stiles, amusé.

Une heure plus tard, Stiles se garait devant la maison immense dans laquelle vivaient Pie et sa famille. Coupant le contact, il attrapa son sac de cours sur la banquette arrière et les multiples DVD qu'ils avaient loués. Heureusement il avait prévenu son père qu'il risquait de rentrer assez tard, sur quoi le shérif lui avait suggéré de rester dormir sur place, par terre bien entendu, plutôt que de s'aventurer à toutes les heures de la nuit sur la route. Idée qui avait tout de suite enchanté Pie, qui, après lui avoir arraché le portable des mains, avait remercié son père avec effusion et lui avait assuré que Stiles ne dormirait pas par terre mais dans la chambre d'ami. La jeune femme s'empara des plats qu'ils avaient commandés et sauta agilement hors de la Jeep, son sac passé en bandoulière par dessus l'épaule. Inspirant profondément, elle afficha un sourire serein et grimpa les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée, Stiles sur ses talons.

- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

- Oui, t'inquiète, j'ai mon soutien moral personnel avec moi, donc...

- Soutien moral ? Moi ?

- Qui d'autre ? Je ne parle pas de Norbert, mon ami invisible, bien sûr !

- Oh, moi il s'appelle Alfred !

- Alfred et Norbert... Nice.

- N'est-ce pas ?!

- Hmm... tu sais, je vais faire semblant de rien comme toujours, mais j'en ai vraiment marre qu'on se foute de moi sans arrêt. Il va être temps que ça change et quand ça arrivera, les enfers se déchaîneront. Finit par murmurer la jeune femme, le regard rivé sur la poignée de porte couleur or. Stiles passa sa main dans celle plus petite de son amie et la pressa en signe de compréhension. Il saisissait tout à fait l'état d'esprit de Pie, lui aussi en était arrivé au même point de ras-le-bol.

Pie poussa finalement la porte, laissant Stiles passer, avant de refermer derrière elle. Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile quand il se retrouva face à face avec Scott et ce même si au moins deux mètres les séparaient. Il eut bien du mal à décrocher son regard de celui de son supposé meilleur ami, et fut sortit de sa transe par Pie, qui venait de glisser son bras autour du sien pour le tirer vers la cuisine le tout sous le regard curieux de Scott, que la nouvelle amitié de Stiles semblait malgré tout déranger. La jalousie pouvait être une bien mauvaise amie, parfois…

- Reste pas planté là comme ça, Stilinski, mon estomac n'attendra pas plus longtemps. J'ai une faim de loup !

- Euhm... oui, moi aussi.

- Ca te dit de profiter du jacuzzi une fois fini de manger ?

- Un jacuzzi, pour de vrai ? S'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme.

- Oui... ça te dit ?

- La question... Bien sûr que ça me dit, whoohoo !

- Tu m'étonnes. Rétorqua Pie, amusée. Elle était consciente du regard que lui lancèrent ses jumeaux et leurs amis, mais n'en avait cure. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour être heureuse, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un groupe de dix pour savoir qu'un seul ami avait plus de valeur qu'un nombre immense de connaissances.

Une fois dans la cuisine, tous deux s'affairèrent à disposer leur repas sur deux plateaux, avant de porter le tout sur la terrasse. Le soleil brillait encore assez chaudement pour pouvoir y manger tranquillement et surtout profiter de la piscine et du jacuzzi.

- Okay, dis-moi tu préfères quelle couleur : rouge ou bleu ?

- Bleu, pourquoi ?

- Ton maillot, tiens. Tu comptais plonger dans la piscine tout habillé, peut-être. Décidément, tu m'amuses, Stilinski ! Bon attends-moi là, je reviens aussi sec.

- Chef oui, chef !

- That's my boy ! S'exclama Pie, fière d'elle. Ouvrant la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon, elle passa devant le petit groupe assis dans les grands fauteuils prévus à cet effet. Sans leur prêter attention, elle fila à l'étage, pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard les mains chargées de deux sorties de bain moelleuses et épaisses, ainsi que d'un short de bain pour Stiles et de son bikini fétiche. C'est ce moment que choisit sa sœur pour l'interpeller, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ressortir :

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami, Strawberry Pie ?

- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse qui je fréquente ? Rétorqua Pie, le ton amer dans sa voix indiquant tout de ce qu'elle pensait des préoccupations de sa sœur. Son frère choisit alors de s'en mêler.

- Okay les filles, on rentre les griffes. Pype, le prends pas comme ça, okay ? Bien sûr que ça nous intéresse qui tu fréquentes.

- Ciel, quelque chose va nous tomber dessus ce soir, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois porter un quelconque intérêt à ce que je fais ou même avec qui je traîne. Bien sûr quand c'est pour me laisser comme une conne sur le parking de l'école, le discours est tout autre.

- Euh, ouais, pour ça... balbutia Jesse, mal à l'aise. Soutenant le regard vert de son frère, Pie ponctua :

- Pour ça quoi... c'est juste la troisième fois cette semaine, mais bon au moins je garde la forme, la marche c'est bon pour le métabolisme apparemment. Et on sait que mon corps a cruellement besoin de se taper vingt bornes de marche la moitié de la semaine, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si je devais longer la route ou passer à-travers bois, alors que, je ne sais pas... je débarque de New York !

- Pie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stiles, qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon, les haussements de ton de son amie l'ayant interpellé.

- Rien, t'inquiète, je mets juste quelque chose au clair avec mes deux cons de jumeaux. Mais reste pas là, apparemment ça les intéresse fortement de faire ta connaissance tout d'un coup ! C'est ce qu'on va faire. Stiles Stilinski, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter ma sœur Evelyne, ni mon frère Jesse.

- Pie... Fit Evelyne, les joues roses de gêne.

- QUOI ? Grogna Pie, son regard brûlant d'un feu alimenté par la colère qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la semaine et dont l'hypocrisie de son frère et sa sœur ne faisait qu'attiser les flammes. Ni Jesse, ni Evelyne n'osèrent rétorquer quoi que ce soit, sachant très bien que cela pourrait déchaîner leur sœur encore plus. Pie, qui en avait encore gros sur le cœur, n'en resta pas là et ajouta : Quant à vos amis, je crois qu'ils savent tous qui est Stiles, n'est-ce pas Scott, le soi-disant meilleur ami ? Mais bon, je comprends : la reconnaissance sociale est tellement plus importante dans notre foutue société ! Seulement vous semblez tous oublier une chose, c'est qu'à force de prendre les gens pour acquis et comme des accessoires décoratifs, on finit par se recevoir le revers de la médaille en pleine face. Sur ce, nous on va passer une bonne soirée loin de vous, grands hypocrites. Viens Stilinski, la vue commence à me soulever le cœur par ici. Finit-elle, agrippant la main de son ami fermement et le tirant dehors. Elle referma la vitre coulissante avec fracas à leur suite. Préoccupé par son amie, Stiles lui demanda avec une douceur qu'il se connaissait peu :

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, oui t'inquiète, ça devait sortir de toute façon. Je ne supporte plus leur fausse préoccupation lorsqu'on a des invités à la maison, alors que le reste du temps je n'existe pas à leurs yeux. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je... Consciente de ce qu'elle allait révéler, Pie se reprit vivement. Tendant peignoir et short de bain au jeune homme, elle indiqua :

- On peut aller se changer dans le cabanon, suis-moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles émergea du cabanon, vêtu de son short de bain, la serviette jetée négligemment sur l'épaule. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils entourant la table de jardin où les attendait leur repas. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : Pie le rejoignit, portant un bikini qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination… La moulant parfaitement mais décemment, la couleur lilas créait un joli contraste sur sa peau tannée par le soleil d'été. Ce qui surprit Stiles, ce fut les tatouages de la jeune femme. La voyant toujours vêtue d'un jean sombre et d'un haut ne révélant pas grand chose et dans les mêmes camaïeux, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'apercevoir qu'elle était ainsi tatouée. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, elle sourit comiquement, pas le moins du monde troublée par le regard qui la détaillait avec attention.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, ce qui tira Stiles de son observation un instant, le rouge lui montant directement aux joues. C'est vrai, à part Lydia Martin, il n'avait jamais contemplé une fille comme il venait de le faire.

- Rien, rien, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de tatouages, ni même de tatouage tout court.

- Oh ça... une fois que tu commences, c'est très dur de t'arrêter. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite quand les médecins m'ont annoncé que j'étais en rémission. Ma façon à moi de dire « Fuck you ! » à la maladie.

- En rémission… Tu as eu un cancer ? Demanda Stiles, les alarmes de son esprit résonnant agressivement contre ses tympans fragiles.

- Hm... oui, une leucémie. Mais je suis guérie maintenant, n'en parlons pas ce soir, okay ? J'ai pas envie de gâcher notre soirée avec de mauvais souvenirs. Tu veux faire l'état des lieux de mes tatouages, comme ça tu pourras garder la bouche fermée la prochaine fois que tu me verras en bikini ? Plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie au souvenir de sa maladie, pour elle, et à celui de sa défunte mère pour Stiles.

- Euh...?

- J'ai servi de modèle quand j'étais à New York, Stilinski, c'est pas ton regard de lycéen qui va me déranger plus que ça.

- Euh... okay ! Mais t'as eu combien de vies ?

- Comme les chats j'en ai neuf, là j'entame la deuxième. Alors mes tatouages ?

- Euh, oui, laisse-moi voir un peu ! S'exclama Stiles, pivoine, mais curieux de contempler de plus près les dessins couvrant la peau lisse de son amie. Se postant droite comme un I devant le jeune homme, Pie le laissa découvrir à son aise ce qui faisait sa fierté, en ayant dessiné la plus grande partie.

Stiles laissa son regard partir sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, où semblait s'envoler une petite dizaine de minuscules colombes. Le dessin restait simple, juste l'ombre noire des volatiles, ne dépassant pas un centimètre chacun. C'était beau, discret et délicat, et Stiles aima aussitôt ce dessin-là. Laissant ses yeux s'aventurer plus bas, il accrocha le fin tracé d'un début de rose dépassant du soutien gorge que portait Pie, le reste disparaissant sous le tissu lilas. Stiles était certain que la fin de l'esquisse devait être magnifique et enrober l'arrondi gourmand du sein de son amie. Il eut envie de découvrir ledit sein pour voir le reste du tatouage, mais la décence et la gêne de penser cela le stoppèrent. Dire qu'il y a un an il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia et à présent le corps d'une autre jeune femme faisait l'objet de son intérêt… La vie prenait souvent des cours inattendus se dit-il. Sortant de ses songes, il laissa ses yeux caresser le ventre légèrement musclé de Pie. Son nombril, percé d'un joli diamant, était lui aussi orné d'un tatouage, une simple inscription, qu'il ne put déchiffrer qu'en se penchant un peu vers l'avant. Il trouva que les mots décrivaient parfaitement son amie : _« L'art est dans l'Air... Inspire ! »_. Cela lui parlait et surtout en disait long sur la personne lui faisant face. Suivant la course de son regard, Pie pivota légèrement, se tenant de profil, permettant ainsi au brun de faire connaissance avec la panthère noire, féline et plus agressive que le reste de ses premiers tatouages, qui décorait sa cuisse droite. L'animal s'étendait, toutes griffes ouvertes, sur la peau qui avait l'air d'être réellement très douce. Là encore, Stiles reconnut la part passionnée de son amie dans le dessin.

- Et les deux derniers sont dans le dos... Murmura Pie, se retournant complètement, présentant son dos au jeune homme.

Tout de suite Stiles sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge devant le dessin parfait. Partant de la chute de reins prononcée de la jeune femme jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des ouïes de violon semblaient vivre et bouger en même temps que les inspirations que prenait Pie. Enfin, regardant plus haut, Stiles trouva les ailes d'anges de taille moyenne, entourant un triskel détaillé au milieu des omoplates ouvertes de son amie. En y regardant de plus près, Stiles remarqua que dans chaque boucle finale du triskel se trouvait une initiale, « P » pour le cercle supérieur, « J » pour celui sur l'extérieur gauche et enfin « E » pour celui de droite. Chacune des lettres représentait les triplés, Pyper, Jesse et Evelyne. Avec ce tatouage unique, Stiles réalisa l'importance qu'avaient ses jumeaux aux yeux de Pie et il comprit à un degré amplifié la peine que devait ressentir son amie à chaque fois que son frère et sa sœur agissaient en beaux salauds avec elle, lorsqu'ils la rejetaient ou la laissaient de côté.

- Eh bien, merci de m'avoir permis de me rincer l'œil ! Fit Stiles, tout sourire, rencontrant le regard qui en disait long de la jeune femme.

- C'est génial quand c'est gratuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre, le ton quelque peu moqueur.

- Le triskel est magnifique Pie. Vous êtes gémeaux ? Demanda Stiles, sautant du coq à l'âne en beauté, et ayant remarqué le signe astrologique au milieu du tatouage.

- Oui. Coïncidence, coïncidence, des triplés et en plus gémeaux. On aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'on n'aurait pas su ! Enfin voilà… Et si on mangeait à présent ?

- Oui, j'ai une faim de loup.

- C'est marrant que tu parles de loup, je trouve que c'est une odeur qui plane souvent autour de Scott et sa petite bande.

Stiles s'étrangla à moitié : c'était la troisième fois, déjà, que Pie commentait l'odeur de « loup » qu'elle sentait ça et là, et à chaque qu'elle l'avait fait, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Jackson et Boyd se trouvaient à proximité.

- Aurais-tu un odorat surdéveloppé ou quelque chose comme ça ? T'es _Wonder Woman _?

- Je me verrais plus comme _Cat Woman_, mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai l'odorat sensible, mais de là à dire surdéveloppé… La seule chose que je trouve étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun loup en Californie, donc d'où vient cette odeur que je sens ?

Stiles ne sut que dire, que répondre à son amie sans devoir entrer dans les détails et lui avouer qu'en réalité, plusieurs non pas loups, mais bien Loups-Garous vivaient à Beacon Hills.

- Comment tu peux reconnaître l'odeur des loups ? Lydia a un chien, Prada, c'est peut-être seulement son odeur que tu sens ?

- Non, c'est bien le musc des loups qui plane par ici. Je sais faire la différence, car j'avais un ami à New-York, son père travaillait dans une réserve, il était chargé des loups. J'ai pu aller l'aider plusieurs fois, et cette odeur est à présent gravée dans ma mémoire.

- Okay... t'as vraiment eu un million de vies, avant d'arriver ici ! C'est cool n'empêche, je trouve les loups fascinants.

- Ils le sont ! Bon allez mange, ça va finir par être froid. En plus le jacuzzi me fait de l'œil... s'exclama Pie, piquant dans un des nombreux plats, une branche de céleri au coin de ses lèvres.

Cette image amusa follement Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Serais-tu en train de te payer ma tête, Stilinski ? Menaça la jeune femme, pointant une de ses baguettes vers son ami. Ce dernier avoua aussitôt :

- Tout à fait, Ryder. Tu verrais à quoi tu ressembles avec ton cigare de céleri !

- Oh, j'en connais un qui ne fera pas plouf dans le jacuzzi, mais glouglou dans la piscine.

- Des menaces, des menaces !

- Hmm... c'est vrai on n'est pas encore assez intimes pour que tu saches que je les mets souvent, même très souvent à exécution, Stilinski.

- Dit-elle tout en croquant dans son cigare de carotte... fit Stiles, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les sous-entendus létaux de la jeune femme.

Pie éclata de rire, tout en poussant légèrement du pied Stiles, qui la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Le jeune homme aurait menti s'il niait à quel point Scott lui manquait, mais il avait trouvé en Pie quelque chose qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'obtenir avec son meilleur ami. La jeune femme avait la capacité de l'écouter sérieusement, et de le faire passer **lui** avant le reste, avant ses états d'âme personnels ou avant sa petite-amie. Et Stiles devait avouer que c'était ce qui lui avait souvent manqué et fait défaut dans sa relation avec Scott. Pie était un peu comme une âme-sœur, s'accordant à votre personnalité et évoluant en harmonie avec vous grâce à cela.

- Bon, moi je suis pleine. Toujours prêt pour le jacuzzi, Stilinski ?

- J'ai déjà un pied dedans...

- Ok. Je vais porter tout ça à la cuisine et ensuite on s'immerge ! Tiens, je te file mon iTouch pour que tu choisisses ce que veux écouter quand on y sera.

- Parce-que tu peux même avoir la musique avec un jacuzzi ?

- Oui, dernière folie de ma mère avant qu'on emménage, elle a choisi le dernier cri avec dock iPod et tout le tralala. Résultat, c'est limite si je n'ai pas érigé mon squat dedans.

- Tu aimes faire glou-glou à ce point là ?

- Non, juste barboter des heures durant.

- Hmm...

Le temps de porter les restes de leur repas à la cuisine, toujours sous le regard de ses jumeaux et de leurs nouveaux camarades, Pie finit par rejoindre Stiles sur la terrasse. Souriant, elle lui fit signe de le suivre, munie des deux sorties des bains moelleuses qu'elle pendit aux crochets du porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, contre le mur extérieur du salon. Salon qu'eux pouvaient voir depuis le jacuzzi mais dont les occupants ne pouvaient les épier, le mur leur faisant écran. Pie soupira tout en se plongeant dans l'eau chaude. Sous les remous, des jets multiples créaient un tourbillon de grosses bulles chlorées dans le bain. Stiles pénétra à son tour dans l'eau et prit place aux côtés de son amie, un soupir satisfait lui échappant.

_- Just like heaven_... murmura Pie, sourire toujours en place. La tête rejetée en arrière, s'appuyant contre le coussin attaché au bord du bain, elle semblait paisible, comme si soudain, ses problèmes s'envolaient avec le remous incessant des bulles.

- Hmm... je ne saurais te dire, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Répondit Stiles, tentant d'attraper les bulles de ses mains. Puis il ajouta, toujours sur le même ton sérieux de conversation : J'espère que le paradis est fourni en jacuzzi sinon je le boycotte pour l'Enfer.

- Si c'est le cas je te suis dans ton boycott...

- La voie de la raison, mon amie ! Termina Stiles dans un hochement de tête entendu.

Pie éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire Stiles encore plus, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir garder son semblant de sérieux et finir par rejoindre la jeune femme dans son hilarité. Poussant amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme, Pie finit par retrouver assez de contrôle sur son souffle pour s'exclamer :

- Oh my... je t'adore, Stilinski.

- Héhé... je sais poupée. Comment me résister ?

- Poupée ?! On dirait un vieux pervers qui parle, tu cherches à me faire flipper ?

- Non, juste à t'époustoufler !

- Retourne prendre des cours, car parti comme ça, t'es loin d'y arriver, idjit*.

- Oooh, on cite Bobby Singer ? Serais-tu une fan de Supernatural ?

- Une addict serait le terme exact pour me décrire, J'ADORE cette série.

- Oh my friend, je t'aime encore plus, moi aussi J'ADORE, SPN. T'es dans quel clan, Dean ou Sam ?

- Dean, sans aucune hésitation ! Mon Dieu, je pourrais me damner pour ce gars. Et toi ?

- J'aime particulièrement l'air de toujours souffrir de Sam, en plus il semble si ferme de partout, que je vendrais jusqu'à mon dernier slip pour une nuit avec lui. Répondit le jeune homme, rêveur. Oui, il aimait les hommes musclés, et massifs. La preuve, son cœur battait pour un certain Alpha, lui aussi ferme de partout.

- Han... Stilinski, jouerais-tu dans l'autre équipe ? Demanda alors Pie, son visage révélant tout de sa curiosité, qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de cacher apparemment.

- Oy... démasqué ! En fait, je joue dans les deux équipes, je suis pour le partage en tout genre, et l'amour sur Terre.

- Et la paix dans le monde ! Ponctua Pie, hochant la tête de bas en haut, un coin de sa bouche légèrement relevé, donnant un pli moqueur à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Je rêve ou t'es en train de te payer ma tête ?! Demanda Stiles, amusé du comportement de son amie.

- Qui ? Moi ? Je n'oserais pas, voyons. Fit-elle, battant exagérément des cils. Pour se venger, Stiles lui envoya une gerbe d'eau du plat de la main, que Pie reçut en plein visage. OH ! Tu n'as pas osé...

- Bien sûr que si et regarde je vais même recommencer. Répondit Stiles, réitérant son geste. Ce qui lui valut une gerbe d'eau identique en réponse. S'en suivit alors un combat acharné à asperger l'autre le plus possible, tout ça ponctué de leurs rires et de la musique les entourant.

C'est à bout de souffle et les joues rouges d'avoir trop ri, que tous deux retombèrent assis à leur place dans le bain. Pie avait les yeux fermés et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer avec attention. Elle était vraiment belle, encore plus ainsi, naturelle, sans paupière lourdement fardée de couleurs foncées pour lui manger le visage, qu'elle avait si pâle. Une pâleur que Stiles avait déjà connue auparavant, une pâleur qui lui rappelait cette époque horrible où sa mère avait dû être hospitalisée à cause de la maladie. Pie avait les couleurs de quelqu'un qui avait connu les hôpitaux, mais Stiles ne la connaissait pas encore assez que pour avoir l'indiscrétion de lui poser ce genre de questions, à savoir : combien de temps elle avait passé à l'hôpital ou encore quand, à quel âge elle avait contracté un cancer ?

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu aussi intensément, Stilinski ?

- Pour rien... mentit à moitié le jeune homme : je me dis juste que tu es très belle en fait.

- Pourquoi, je ne le suis pas autrement qu'ainsi, les cheveux mouillés, tel un chat de gouttière ?

- Si, si mais... disons que...

- Le naturel me sied mieux ! Acheva-t-elle, d'un ton monocorde. Stiles, la regarda, la bouche à moitié ouverte, interdit. Il se sentait idiot et ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui était rare pour lui. Pourtant son cerveau hyperactif n'arrivait pas à trouver de boutade pour décoincer la situation.

- Je te taquine, Stilinski, et tu marches en plein d'dans. Je sais très bien que le naturel me va mieux que le look heavy et dark genre gothique, mais que veux-tu, j'aime ce genre d'extrême. Et je me suis calmée, crois-moi, avant c'était pire.

- Ah oui...

- J'avais mes raisons. Mais merci du compliment Stilinski, et pour répondre à ta non-question : oui, tu es attirant. Je dirais même très attirant. Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que me disent les gens. Taré ou bizarre seraient plus les qualificatifs qu'aiment employer les élèves de Beacon High en parlant de moi, mais bon...

- Ils ont de la merde dans les yeux c'est tout. J'ai remarqué que les gens avaient tendance à ne pas reconnaître ce qui a vraiment de la valeur par ici. Mais moi je vois parfaitement que tu es un gars très attirant. Ce qui m'amène à ma question suivante…

- Et laquelle est-ce ? Demanda Stiles, curieux.

- As-tu déjà été amoureux ou mieux, pour qui ton cœur bat-il ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà été amoureux, mais je suis passé à autre chose...

- Autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda la jeune fille, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Stiles se sentit rougir sous le regard inquisiteur Pie, qui semblait le percer à jour.

- Quelqu'un d'autre... mais là encore, c'est peine perdue.

- Ca tu n'en sais rien tant que tu n'as pas au moins essayé, mais bon, je vois que ça te mets mal à l'aise. Alors revenons-en à ton premier amour dans ce cas, qui était-ce ?

- Lydia Martin.

- Quoi, la rousse névrosée qui traîne avec mes clones ?!

- Oui, elle ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça m'est passé, même si une partie de moi craquera toujours un peu pour elle.

- Bah, quelque part ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a tout de ce qui peut plaire à un gars, même un gars comme toi.

- Un gars comme moi ?

- Le marginal, qui gagne à être connu et est promis à un superbe avenir, ce genre de gars-là.

- Okay, et toi alors, mademoiselle la marginale aussi, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

- Oui, mais c'était y'a une vie de ça, j'ai l'impression.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda Stiles, curieux. Il observa le regard de son amie se faire soudain lointain. Le beau visage de Pie sembla vieillir de plusieurs années devant lui, toute la lumière de son habituelle bonne humeur désertant ses traits et la rendant soudainement trop grave. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour comprendre que derrière ce visage se cachait une très grande douleur. Elle brillait dans ses prunelles, à présent trop grandes pour son visage d'enfant, révélant tout ce qui semblait gronder sous la surface.

- Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Mais c'est le passé, ma vie est ici désormais et cet amour-là, je l'ai enfermé dans une boîte et laissé derrière moi, à New-York.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Stiles, dans un murmure grave. Pie soupira et regardant toujours au loin, avoua :

- La vie, la maladie, la mort se sont passés.

- Pie je...

- Non, pas besoin d'être désolé, parfois on n'est juste pas destiné à vivre avec sa tendre moitié. Mais changeons de sujet, veux-tu ?

- Okay.

- Bon, et si on allait se les regarder ces DVD !

- Bonne idée.

- Super ! Allez Stilinski, sors ton joli petit cul de l'eau, tu vas finir par ressembler à un vieux pépé, avec la peau du derrière toute fripée.

- Tu peux parler... s'exclama Stiles, amusé. Etre en compagnie de Pie c'était comme se trouver sur le roller-coaster des émotions, la jeune femme passant du rire aux larmes en un instant, mais en restant sincère et vraie. Il était du moins certain d'une chose : comme lui, elle avait vu le vrai visage de la maladie, de la souffrance, de la douleur et des pleurs, il l'avait lu dans son regard. Il se fit alors la promesse d'être toujours là pour elle. Il ne savait que trop bien combien les élèves de Beacon High pouvaient blesser.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre dans le grand sofa face à l'écran plasma installé contre le mur du salon, riant à gorge déployée devant les péripéties de Johnny Depp dans « _Pirate des Caraïbes »_, choix numéro un de Pie. Soudain, la jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

- Je vais au pipi-room, tu veux que je te ramène un truc à te caler sous la dent ou de désaltérant sur le chemin du retour ?

- Oui, si tu me promets de te laver les mains avant ! Fit Stiles, pince sans rire, son regard quittant l'écran un instant pour croiser celui, blasé, de son amie.

- Mwa ha ha ha... quel humour, Stilinski !

- T'as vu ça, il semble s'améliorer à ton contact.

- Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il était encore plus pourri avant qu'on se rencontre ? Eh bien, au moins y'a de l'espoir, s'il se bonifie avec notre amitié.

- C'est ça, va pisser !

- Tout de suite mon cher. Fit Pie, lui tirant la langue en guise de clôture à leur mini-joute verbale. Puis elle s'en fut de son petit pas dansant vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

Quand Pie rejoignit enfin Stiles, ce ne fut pas seule. Son frère et sa sœur la suivaient de près, avec sur le visage une expression qui semblait se rapprocher du repentir se dit Stiles. Il ne cacha pas son sourire entendu quand son amie vint à nouveau s'affaler contre lui, lui tendant une canette de Fanta orange et un bol de pop-corn au beurre salé, tout chaud sorti micro-ondes.

- Et voilà, Stilinski !

- Merci.

- Comme tu le vois j'ai ramassé des parasites sur le chemin du retour, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, du tout. Salut, j'espère que les super héros c'est votre truc, parce que c'est ce qui va suivre. Leur dit-il, recevant un hochement de tête de la part d'Evelyne. La jeune femme gardait un semblant de distance par rapport à lui, ce que Stiles pouvait comprendre compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Une fois de plus, elle lui rappela Lydia dans son attitude froide et limite hautaine de _Miss Je Sais Tout_. C'est Jesse qui le surprit en lui adressant directement la parole. Il semblait que sans sa cour pour l'entourer, le jeune homme avait tendance à se dérider face aux inconnus.

- Au contraire, c'est quelque chose qu'on partage avec Pype ça. Les super héros c'est un peu notre créneau.

- Génial !

- Ouais, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent mais fermez-là qu'on termine de mater Johnny Johnny en paix, merci.

_- Oh... what a jerk !_

_- So nice of you to say, bitch!_

_- Vache !_

_- Grand con !_ Claqua la voix de Pie du tac au tac, coupant là la répartie de son ami. Souriant tel le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles, chat dont elle oubliait toujours le nom, Cheshire, quelque chose comme ça, elle applaudit faiblement.

- T'es fière de toi, avec ça ?

- Ouaaaiiiis ! Répondit-elle telle une maniaque.

- Pfff... souffla Stiles, tournant son attention vers l'écran. Okay il avait perdu cette manche mais ce n'était que partie remise.

- Ca te la coupe, hein, ça, Stilinski. Crut bon d'ajouter Pie dans un murmure, faisant pouffer son frère un peu plus loin.

- Okay, se dit Stiles. Jesse était sans doute le moins antipathique du duo qu'il formait avec Evelyne, et apparemment dans l'intimité que leur fournissait leur grande demeure, le jeune homme avait l'air de partager l'humour de Pie. Intéressant, peut-être que s'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait se rapprocher du brun et ainsi tenter de faire rentrer un semblant de plomb dans la cervelle et surtout, lui apprendre à quel point leur comportement à lui et Evelyne était injuste envers Pie, lorsque les yeux du public étaient braqués sur eux.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Hello, tout le monde et voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ?_**

**_Laissez-moi une ch'tite review pour me faire part de vos pensées, et autres critiques, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos feedback._**

**_Pour la suite, elle est en cours d'écriture, et sera corrigée avant publication (normalement), de façon à ce que je puisse avoir une avance. Par contre, pour les chapitres suivant le numéro 3 la publication ne sera ni régulière, ni corrigée, je ferai mon possible pour poster un travail présentable mais étant donné le début des vacances, ma béta adorée prend ses vacances bien méritées, ainsi que moi ! _**

**_Donc, s'il vous plaît pas de plaintes concernant tout cela, étant donné que je prends la peine de vous en informer à l'avance, ce qui pour moi est la moindre des chose._**

**_Pour le reste, voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire si ce n'est..._**

**_Rendez-vous pour la suite !_**

**_Bisous, bisous*_**

**_P._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Métamorphose

_**Trying Not To Love You**_

_**Auteur :**_ Pussicats (Tomoyuki).

_**Titre :**_ _**Trying Not To Love You**_.

_**Genre :**_ Angst. Romance. Fantastique. Lemon. Lime.

_**Rating :**_ M+.

_**Pairing :**_ Sterek. Stiles/OC.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, tous sont la propriété de MTV et Jeff Davis. Pour ma part seul les OC sont ma propriété.

_**A/N :**_ _A force de regarder des fanvids sur Sterek, d'être tombée sur les fanfictions et d'avoir repris le visionnage de la série, mon esprit d'écrivain ne pouvait pas résister au besoin d'écrire ma propre fic sur STEREK._

**AVANT DE LIRE : Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre trois, yeah avec une seulement de délais seulement dans le publication. Pour ce chapitre je tiens à dire qu'il n'est absolument pas passé par la correction de ma BETA. Donc, soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît j'ai fais de mieux pour publier un travail propre et corrigé comme je le pouvais. Si par mégarde j'ai oubliés quelques coquilles, d'avance je m'en EXCUSE. Voilà, voilà. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE**

_**Résumé : **__Un mois plus tard..._

* * *

**Trying Not To Love You**

_**Chapitre 3 : Métamorphose.**_

En un mois de cours, de train-train quotidien, et d'un rapprochement certain pour les nouvelles amitiés s'étant formées depuis la rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hills. On pouvait dire que pour une certaine jeune fille, pas grand chose n'avait semblé changer. Certes, elle avait trouvé un ami, un confident, l'âme-soeur lui ayant fait défaut pendant de très longues années, mais malgré cela un vide persistait au milieu de sa poitrine. Une douleur poignante, suffocante, provoquée par l'ignorance sans borne dont pouvaient faire preuve sa famille. C'est pourquoi, excédée, suite à un énième abandon, elle avait fini par arriver à saturation. Et pour remédier à cela, elle avait décidé de commencer par le commencement. On l'ignorait, semblait la traiter comme une bête étrange, en dehors du coup... très bien, elle arrêterait de se cacher derrière ses vêtements sombres et révélant peu de ce qu'elle dissimulait en dessous. Elle ferait pareil avec sa tignasse trop sombre pour son visage trop pâle, il était temps pour elle que les choses changent, temps qu'on la respecte et que tous, famille, amis, étrangers, découvrent qui elle était vraiment et qu'elle aussi avait droit au respect. Elle avait trop longtemps vécu dans l'ombre, dans le désespoir d'une vie qu'elle ne croyait pas pouvoir un jour réellement vivre autrement qu'entre deux chimio et rendez-vous chez le médecin. Elle avait trop longtemps été dans le noir, aujourd'hui elle voulait la lumière, celle que lui offrait chaque nouveau jour, loin de la maladie, chacun passé aux côtés de Stiles. Qui eût cru qu'en arrivant ici, elle finirait par s'attacher autant à un être humain ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Elle avait donc profité du week-end, pour mettre à exécution son plan. Commençant par une confrontation avec ses jumeaux, dès le petit déjeuner du samedi :

_**Flashback**_

- Hello hello, _Plum__ Pudding_, _Banana Split_, quoique je ne sais pas si ces petits surnoms valent encore la peine d'être utilisé, n'est-ce pas ! S'exclama Pie en pénétrant dans la cuisine, où Evelyne et Jesse avaient déjà pris d'assaut la table centrale pour entamer leur habituel pantagruélique petit déjeuner du samedi. Elle reçu deux regards surpris par le ton amer et la brusquerie de ses paroles. Sans nul doutes, tous deux devaient se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée ce matin. Eh bien, juste la mouche de l'emmerdement maximale et ajouté à ça un levé de lit du pied gauche et vous obteniez sa mauvaise humeur matinale, si grise qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du noir. Et ce même si en ce samedi, trente et un septembre, le soleil brillait déjà étonnement fort au dehors.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur _Strawberry Pie_ ? Demanda Jesse, de cette voix douce qu'il employait toujours quand ils étaient en privé et qu'il s'adressait à sa plus jeune soeur. Et pour tout dire, en d'autres circonstances, ce ton Pie pouvait l'accepter assez facilement, même si il lui rappelait toujours la période de sa vie qu'elle détestait le plus, mais aujourd'hui, cette façon de parler, de s'adresser à elle comme si elle était toujours souffrante, lui alla loin, beaucoup trop loin.

_- T'es de mauvaise humeur_ _Strawberry Pie_ ? Répéta-t-elle, moqueuse. Tu te poses encore la question, Jess. Tu penses que je n'ai pas le droit de me lever et d'en avoir tout simplement RAS-LE-BOL de toi et d'elle... Vous pensez que je suis quoi, hein, un accessoire chez les triplés, la cinquième roue du carrosse, celle qu'on ne sort seulement que lorsqu'on a un pneu crevé. Mais j'oubliais, ça, c'est juste pour le grand public, pas vrai !

- T'es obligée de nous prendre la tête dès le matin. S'exclama sa soeur, de ce ton de peste blasée, qu'elle affectionnait tant depuis un certain temps.

- Oh ! Elle parle. Dommage que ce ne soit que pour snober les gens ou les rabaisser. Comment tu te sens en fin de journée Evy, t'as pas trop les chevilles enflées, à constamment te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas.

- Au moins, moi, je fais quelque chose pour être digne de mon rang social !

- Ton rang social... non mais tu t'entends ! News flash pour toi Evelyne, t'es plus à New-York du tout, l'_Upper East Side_ est bien loin derrière-toi ma pauvre fille, c'est fini de jouer les garces de petite fille riche. Ton argent, enfin l'argent des nos parents, il n'a plus aucune valeur de ce côté du continent.

- C'est clair que toi t'arriveras jamais à t'élever dans l'échelle sociale. Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir, car franchement, tu ressemble plus à un foutu fantôme mal fagoté qu'autre chose. Je te jure y'a des jours j'ai vraiment pitié d'être ta soeur.

- Evy, ne lui parles pas comme ça ! Glissa Jesse, entre deux joutes verbales des filles. Evelyne, les yeux pleins d'éclairs, s'était brusquement levée de son tabouret, tentant ainsi d'avoir ce semblant de prestance qui lui manquait tant une fois les portes fermées et le masque tombé. Pie, de son côté, fulminait de colère, les joues rouges, elle serra violemment les poings le long de son corps, de peur de ne casser quelque chose où de s'en prendre à sa soeur. Soeur, qui suite à la remarque de son frère, sortit de ses gonds un peu plus :

- Quoi, ne lui « _parles pas comme ça_ », je lui parle comme je le veux. Franchement, regarde là, t'as pas honte que tout le lycée sache que c'est ta jumelle.

- Non, je n'en ai pas honte, c'est à toi que ça pose problème, Evelyne. Ca t'as toujours posé problème !

- Et avec raison, il faut toujours que toute l'attention soit pour elle. Même quand on vivait encore à New-York c'était comme ça. Ils n'en avaient toujours que pour toi. La pauvre petite chose fragile, l'enfant malade. C'était toujours le même refrain à cause de toi : _Chut, Piper est souffrante les enfants, il faut faire moins de bruit. Votre petite soeur va devoir rentrer à l'hôpital, je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir. Je suis désolée mon coeur, mais les choses ici ne se passent pas très bien, maman ne pourra donc pas rentrer._ C'est toujours, Piper-ci, Piper-ça, y'en a marre !

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse de me jeter ça à la figure comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose. Balbutia Pie, ébranlée par le venin présent dans les paroles de sa soeur. Jesse, estomaqué du comportement de sa cadette, se leva à son tour, recula un peu de la table, se retrouvant ainsi entre les deux filles, il craignait le crêpage de chignon.

- Comment tu peux parler comme ça, Evy. Tu sais qu'elle n'a rien demandé de tout ça, ni à New-York, ni à venir dans ce trou, tout comme nous.

- Et quoi, je devrais la plaindre peut-être, tout ça parce que j'ai pas voulu attendre trois plombes que son glee club de merde se termine, et ai préféré privilégier me faire des amis à la place. Ca va, elle a du rentrer à pied ou en bus, elle va pas en mourir.

- Non, en mourir non, plus maintenant, mais tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il ne faut pas exagérer non plus avec son état.

- Elle est guérie c'est bon, et de toute façon, elle a ce gars avec qui elle traîne tous les jours pour la raccompagner si vraiment elle ne peut pas marcher.

- C'est pas une raison, Evy, on n'a toujours pas la confirmation que tout est écarté, et tu le sais, tant que les derniers résultats ne sont pas arrivés on ne saura pas si...

- C'EST BON ! Taisez-vous tous les deux. Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous avez raison je n'ai pas besoin de vous ; Surtout pas d'une ingrate, égoïste et pétasse telle que quoi Evelyne Chantelle Ryder. Car crois-moi, c'est bien ce que t'es devenue, une pétasse de première ordre et Jess, je t'aime, je t'adore, tu le sais. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais toujours dans un lit d'hôpital quand on est à la maison, si c'est si pour adopter le même comportement que ta crétine de soeur par la suite. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, j'ai envie de vivre, vous comprenez, vivre une vraie vie et oublier et je croyais vraiment que vous feriez partie de cette nouvelle vie, une fois installer ici, mais apparemment j'ai encore beaucoup trop espéré.

- Pie... murmura Jesse, ne sachant quoi dire et voulant réconforter sa benjamine tout en même temps.

- Arrête ! Que ce soit clair, que vous me parliez ou pas au lycée, je m'en contrefiche désormais. Que vous désiriez m'inclure dans votre nouvelle vie ou pas, j'en ai plus rien à faire non plus. Et dernière chose, Evy ; Stiles Stilinski vaut bien mieux que toi, espèce d'ingrate et si tu insinues encore une seule fois devant moi, que j'ai fais exprès de tomber malade, je te jure que je ne répondrai plus de rien. Conclut Pie. Au moins elle avait dis ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, et quelque part elle se sentait soulagée de l'avoir fait. Désormais elle évoluerait seule, tel le vilain petit canard de leur triangle brisé. Croisant le regard de sa soeur elle sut qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de la part de cette dernière, Evelyne était bien trop remplie d'amertume et de jalousie, que pour changer un jour. Ce qui lui serra le coeur fut l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'elle vit briller dans les prunelles vairons de Jesse. Elle mentirait d'avouer que cette situation la satisfaisait, car des deux c'était de lui qu'elle s'était toujours sentie le plus proche, avec qui elle était le plus en symbiose. Et à présent c'était comme si un énorme gouffre s'était créé entre eux d'eux. Le plus atroce, était qu'elle ne savait réellement pas comment, ils avaient pu en arriver là. Elle se rappelait un temps où ils avaient un jour été inséparables, ou rien ni personne n'aurait pu se mettre entre eux. Détournant le regard de celui de son aîné, elle afficha un faux sourire en voyant son père pénétrer dans la cuisine. Ce dernier resta interdit dans l'embrasure de la porte, sentant aussitôt la tension planant dans la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Monsieur Ryder.

- Salut papa ! Rien de bien grave, juste une petite discussion entre nous ! Répondit Pie, s'avançant assez pour se retrouver à hauteur de son père. L'homme ne fut cependant pas dupe du sourire que lui lança sa benjamine. Il était assez sensible pour percevoir l'onde de tension traversant la pièce, mêlée à quelque chose de plus lourd. Quelque chose que même son instinct aiguisé n'arrivait à vraiment identifier.

- Pa' ...? Demanda la jeune fille, sortant ainsi l'homme de son questionnement intérieur.

- Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il Pie ?

- Je voudrais aller au centre aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu peux m'y déposer en partant ?

- Oui, bien sur que vas-tu faire au centre ? Pas un tatouage de plus rassures-moi ?! Fit Monsieur Ryder, sourcils froncés, suspectant de voir sa fille revenir avec un dessin de plus gravé sur, il ne savait quelle partie de son corps, enfin partie encore vierge.

- Maaiis noon ! Je vais juste faire quelques trucs.

- Quelques trucs ? C'est assez abstrait tout ça !

- Fais-moi confiance, papounet ! Et euh...

- Quoi ?

- Je peux avoir la Gold aussi, please ? Fit-elle, le regard plein d'espoir.

- A condition de rester raisonnable... Dit l'homme jetant un regard lourdement expressif à sa fille. Cette dernière soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Se demandant si parfois son père ne la confondait pas un peu trop avec sa sœur.

- Papa... Souffla-t-elle.

- Bon, okay, okay, tu peux prendre la Gold et je te conduirai, mais à condition que tu viennes me voir à ton retour. Je voudrais qu'on parle du garçon que j'ai vu sortir plusieurs fois de ta chambre au petit matin.

- Ca marche. Merci mon petit _Papa au Rhum_, t'es le meilleur ! Acheva Pie, sautant au cou de son père. Ce dernier, secrètement fier comme un pan, d'avoir rendu sa fille heureuse dès le matin. Il suivi sa benjamine du regard, alors que cette dernière filait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, ne prenant pas le temps de s'arrêter un instant pour déjeuner correctement.

- Assieds-toi au moins ? On ne mange pas en pestellant, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, je sais, mais je veux partir le plus tôt possible et éviter la foule typique d'un samedi au centre commercial.

- On dirait une pile électrique. Merci mon dieu, tu ne tiens pas ça de moi !

- Quoi ? Moi, je trouve que je te ressemble énormément, mon papounet. Allez, à plus tard tout le monde. Fit-elle avant de ne quitter la cuisine, tel un ouragan. Toujours sous le regard attendri de son père. Le reste de la journée, la jeune fille la passerait au centre, car oui, même Beacon Hills avait une surface commerciale digne de ce nom.

Parker Ryder, était un homme d'affaires accomplit et fier de sa petite famille. C'était le genre d'homme plein de prestance et de charisme qui parvenait sans problème à capter l'attention d'une centaine d'hommes d'affaires, tout comme lui, s'égosillant chacun pour passer au-dessus de la voix de leur voisin. Il était, et avait toujours été, ce genre de personne qui, s'il le désirait vraiment, pouvait sans problème bousculer les foules et les rallier à sa cause. Malgré ce talent inné, il avait toujours été de nature à faire les choses correctement et à ne jamais abuser du pouvoir que lui procurait une telle qualité. Enfin, ça c'était dans le monde du travail, bien sûr. Une fois passé la porte de la demeure familiale des Ryder, les choses étaient tout autres. Surtout quand on devait chaque jour se confronter à des triplés, chacun têtu comme une mule et ayant des caractères, individuellement, bien trempés. Et si monsieur Ryder adorait chacun de ses enfants, il avait toujours eu un faible pour Pyper, sa petite dernière, dans cette portée de trois jolis troubles-faits. Pie, sa petite tarte à la fraise, si sensible et fragile à côté de ses jumeaux. Pie, qu'il avait un jour cru perdre, combien de nuits, de jours avait-il vécu la peur au ventre d'un appel de sa femme lui annonçant que, malgré tous les efforts que leur fille avait fourni, la maladie avait finalement eut raison de son corps d'enfant. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel, de leur avoir offert ce miracle, lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était en rémission, c'est comme si leur famille avait enfin osé pouvoir commencer à vivre, réellement.

Oui, Parker Ryder était un homme d'action et imposant, même si il avait été contraint d'enfin se résigner à quitter le feu des projecteurs, de peur que ceux-ci ne finissent par trop exposer sa famille. Ainsi, il avait décidé, avec l'appui de sa femme, de quitter la Grande Pomme, pour venir s'enterrer dans ce trou paumé de Californie, espérant ainsi mettre ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde, à l'abri de l'inévitable. En sécurité face au destin, même si face à ce dernier on échappait réellement jamais. Mais il ce devait quand même d'essayer, encore et encore.

C'est donc sur ces sombres pensées, qu'il rejoint ses deux aînés à table, pour petit-déjeuner à son tour, inquiet du regard orageux couvrant le si beau visage de sa fille. Evelyne l'époustouflait de jour en jour par sa grande beauté. Une beauté pâle et policée, comme celle des poupées de porcelaine. Et puis il y avait Jesse, son petit garçon qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de voir devenir un homme sous ses yeux curieux. Il pouvait déjà entrevoir d'ici quel genre d'homme serait son fils plus tard. Le genre toujours proche de sa famille, prêt à plonger dans l'arène si cela voulait dire protéger les siens.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

* * *

Ce qu'il y a avec le changement, c'est qu'il est à la fois grisant et effrayant et puis surtout, il se remarque aussitôt. Et c'était une conclusion à laquelle Pie était vite arrivée.

Après avoir supporter le regard de ses jumeaux le matin même, Pie avait finalement réussi à faire céder son père, polémiquant pendant près d'une demi-heure avec ce dernier, trouvant qu'il était temps pour elle de passer son permis de conduire, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Elle en avait marre de devoir dépendre de sa soeur, qui depuis leur dispute semblait encore plus peste que d'ordinaire, enfin surtout à son égard. Donc, oui, pour en revenir au changement, il était clair que le sien n'allait pas passer inaperçu, une fois arrivée au lycée. Mais quelque part, tout au fond d'elle ; Elle avait décider de puiser dans cette peur, la force lui faisant défaut jusque là. Malgré ses pensées positives, elle appréhendait tout de même un regard en particulier. Qu'allait donc penser Stiles de sa métamorphose ? Serait-il toujours fidèle à lui-même et garderait le même comportement envers elle ? Elle n'avait pas de bile à ce faire pas vrai, après tout son ami l'avait vue en bikini, au levé du lit et en tenue de nuit, c'est à dire à moitié nue pour le premier, la tête en vrac pour le second et en débardeur et petite culotte pour le dernier. Donc, non pas de soucis à se faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de tergiverser Pie et prend-toi en main. Tu ne vas pas rester dans ce bois toute la santé journée ! Et puis, c'est de Stiles qu'on parle, pas d'un quelconque gars...

Mais justement, ce dit-elle, Stiles était fait pareil que les autres types de son âge, donc c'était obligé qu'il remarquerait que Pie était en réalité une fille, une vraie de vraie, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il le faut et capable d'attirer les regards, ce qu'elle détestait vraiment pour être honnête. Mais bon, elle était grande, puissante et pouvait supporter et affronter n'importe quoi, pas vrai. Même, les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills, a.k.a _« trou-perdu ville »_ en Californie. Oui, oui, bien sûr elle y croyait dur comme fer. Tu parles...

Réajustant son casque sur ses oreilles nouvellement percées, elle grimaça quelque peu sous la soudaine douleur qui lui élança les cartilages. Elle se dit que pour cette nouvelle épreuve, elle avait besoin d'une musique d'ambiance, quelque chose qui lui filerait un coup de fouet au sang. Et pour ça elle avait le son parfait, le numéro gagnant, qui serait toujours capable de l'aider à puiser au plus profond d'elle-même, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Quoi de plus normal dans ce cas, que le nouvel opus de _Thirty Seconds To Mars_ pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. C'était, pensa-t-elle avec une certaine note d'amusement, un peu comme un rite de passage, son baptême d'étrangère et nouvelle élève pour se fondre dans la foule, _**énorme**_, de Beacon High.

**" _Love_**

**_I will save you from yourself_**

**_Time will change everything about this hell_**

**_Are you lost?_**

**_Can't find yourself?_**

**_You're north of Heaven_**

**_Maybe somewhere west of Hell "_**

La marche à suivre était simple, respirer, s'emplir les poumons d'air le plus possible, et expirer lentement. Puis faire un premier pas en avant. Le reste ne ferait que suivre. Au final, l'important était de toujours avancer, garder la tête haute. Et surtout, ne pas perdre de vue son objectif.

Simple, n'est-ce pas. Mais purée qu'elle avait peur d'affronter deux grands yeux noisettes.

- Bon Ryder, pète un coup ça passera mieux. Ou meilleur idée, chante en rythme avec Jared, tu verras que ça ira tout seul. A croire qu'on te conduit à l'abattoir, pathétique, j'te jure !

**« _I've been up in the air, out of my head,_**

**_Stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed._**

**_Is this the end I feel?_ »**

Quand elle sortit enfin des bois, Pie, prit un instant pour respirer à fond, ça y est, le moment était arrivé. Elle le savait, car elle pouvait déjà sentir les premiers regards se tourner vers elle, alors qu'elle traversait, d'un pas mesuré, le parking du lycée. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle cru, qu'il allait bien finir par imploser sous le coup de la tension. Enfin, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la Jeep de Stiles n'était nulle part en vue.

**« _Up in the air, fucked up on life,_**

**_All of the laws I've broken, loves that I've sacrificed._**

**_Is this the end, end, end, end?_**

**_I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love._ »**

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait mal commencé pour Stiles, son réveil l'avait laisser tomber comme un lâche en pleine nuit, ainsi que la batterie de son portable pourri. Résultat, il s'était levé avec deux heures de retard, ensuite le temps de filer sous la douche, s'habiller, petit-déjeuner et partir, tout ça dans le silence pour ne pas réveiller son père, le shérif. Il était arrivé au lycée qu'il était presque midi trente. Son paternel allait le tuer, si il apprenait ça.

Bien sûr, tout le monde était déjà en cours quand il arriva. Cours, qui allaient de toutes façons se terminer dans moins de trente minutes, du coup il ne verrait pas Pie ce matin. Ce qui pourtant lui aurait bien plu, question de lui remonter le moral. Enfin, le point positif, c'est qu'il avait échappé à la face de fouine de Harris. Dieu, qu'il détestait la chimie, juste à cause de ce gars.

Au final, Stiles décida de ne pas traîner dans sa Jeep, ni dans les couloir, mais de déjà se diriger vers le réfectoire. Parfait, il serait le premier servi comme ça. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de bien choisir son repas, aujourd'hui. La banane d'il y a une heure n'avait pas réussi à le caler. Une fois servi, il partit s'asseoir à une des grandes tables près des fenêtres, il aimait pouvoir avoir le regard perdu sur les bois, ça lui rappelait ce temps où Derek avait l'habitude de rester posté là à écouter tout ce qu'ils se disaient, lui, Scott et les autres, mais ça c'était à présent du passé. Il devait impérativement arrêter de ressasser ce genre de pensées. Puis, il avait son rayon de soleil personnel pour résister à la tentation d'aller trouver Derek, de se plonger dans les yeux clairs du loup-garou et de... non, non Stiles, mauvaise direction pour le fil de tes pensées.

Il était si perdu, qu'il entendit à peine la sonnerie de fin de cours retentir. Puis, les élèves commencer à pénétrer dans le restaurant. Détournant, avec pas mal de difficultés, le regard des bois extérieur, il fixa la double porte d'entrée du réfectoire, espérant voir apparaître le visage pâle de son amie. Il chercha, et chercha encore, mais ne le trouva pas. Poussant un soupir sonore, il se dit qu'aujourd'hui était vraiment une journée à chier. Passer au travers de la journée sans son amie était aussi douloureux pour lui qu'une épine dans son pied. Enfin, fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison. Au milieu de tout ça, il fut agréablement surpris quand Jesse, le frère hyper canon de sa nouvelle moitié, lui décocha un superbe sourire en pénétrant dans la salle à la suite de sa pimbêche de jumelle. Mon Dieu, mais Stiles avait déjà développer une aversion hyper aigüe envers Evelyne Ryder. Cette fille ce prenait vraiment beaucoup trop pour ce qu'elle n'était pas et passait trop de temps à son goût à mépriser ceux qui n'était pas comme elle ou juste digne de son « _rang social_ ». Stiles, n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait exister pire peste que Lydia Martin sur terre, eh bien il avait été bien surpris après avoir rencontrer Evelyne Chantelle Ryder.

Chipotant dans son assiette, son appétit à présent à moitié envolé, le jeune homme se plongea dans le fil hyperactif et morose de son esprit. Pitié, il voulait son amie, ou simplement une ablation de la partie souvenir de son esprit et sentiments de son coeur. Tout, pour l'empêcher de penser à Derek, à la meute, à Scott « _putain_ » de McCall, et à Harris qui allait se faire un foutu plaisir de le foutre en retenue vu qu'il n'avait pas assisté à son foutu cours ce matin. La vache, mais parfois Stiles détestait son existence, dans sa totalité.

C'est le vibreur de son portable qui le tira de ses pensées, un coup d'oeil à l'écran et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller grands comme des soucoupes. Alors, questions : a). Comment Jesse avait-il obtenu son numéro ? Réponse : Pie ! b). Qu'est-ce que lui voulait le brun ? Vraiment, tout ça était bien trop louche à son goût. Il se précipita à lire le dit sms pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« _On déjeune tout seul ?_ » Disait le message. Ha ha, Stiles avait trop envie de rire de la situation, comme si ce n'était pas un fait évident. Jesse était-il intérieurement blond ou quoi ? Stiles avait des doutes...

« _Non, je suis en très bonne compagnie ça se voit pas ?!_ » Levant le regard, Stiles ne put empêcher un macro sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres, quand il vit le visage du brun s'éclairer suite à la lecture de sa réponse. Okay, minute d'honnêteté, Stiles commençait vraiment à apprécier la face cachée de cette mule de Ryder.

« _Où est ta soeur ? Et non, je ne parle pas de la snobinarde à ta droite..._ » Une minute d'attente le temps pour Jesse de taper sa réponse et :

« _Oh, elle arrive t'inquiète pas, Stilinski !_ » Là, bien sûr, Stiles ce demanda ce qu'il y avait comme histoire d'amour entre son patronyme et les Ryder, Jesse et Pie semblaient particulièrement l'affectionner. Cette réponse, et l'air mi-amusé, mi-satisfait, qu'arborait la face de Jesse, confirma les doutes de Stiles. Il en était certain, un truc louche planait dans l'air.

Et comme si il n'était pas déjà assez à cran comme cela, sa main droite décida d'agir de son propre chef et de commencer à faire ce bruit horrible, d'une fourchette que l'on frappe à répétition sur le bord de son assiette. Puis son attention fut piquée par le bruit de la salle, ou plutôt l'absence de bruit de celle-ci. Levant alors le regard vers la porte, mimant parfaitement le reste de ses compatriotes présents dans le réfectoire. Stiles resta bouche bée. Mais qui était cette apparition magnifique qu'il avait dans le champ de vision ? Plissant les yeux, et regardant avec plus d'attention, Stiles reconnu sans problème le visage légèrement en forme de coeur de Pie.

- Oh My God ! S'exclama-t-il, sonné par cette révélation. Mais, que quelqu'un lui explique, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier dont il n'avait la connaissance ? Son oreille fut attirée, par le rire familier de Jesse Ryder, un peu plus loin de lui de quelques tables. Alors c'était donc ça que sous entendait l'attitude énigmatique du jeune homme. Ben là c'est sûr, il comprenait mieux à présent.

Se reprenant à temps, Stiles sorti de son état de transe et cessa de dévisager son amie, telle une bête de foire. Il se contenta juste de la regarder s'avancer vers lui, perchée sur une bonne dizaine de talons hauts, quoique malgré cette hauteur à faire peur, elle semblait très à l'aise des ses boots _KG by Kurt Geiger, _modèle _Vex Spiked_ noir, bien sûr ! Et si vous vous demandez _**comment?**_ lui, Stiles Stilinski, geek de renom, connaissait le modèle exacte et la marque des chaussures de son amie, c'était tout simple : son oreille interne très sensible, avait dû supporter la conversation de deux fashionistas enragées pendant les vacances d'été. Donc, oui il connaissait cette marque.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Pie, soupira, tout en posant son sac de cuir noir, lui aussi orné de studs argent, pour aller en accord avec le soutien-gorge bandeau qu'elle portait, _-lui aussi orné d'une centaine de studs couleur argent-,_ et dont un sein dépassait de son pull à la coupe asymétrique. Sûrement spécialement étudiée pour ce genre de tenue, pensa Stiles. Le tout sur une jupe rouge vin plus longue à l'arrière que le devant, tombant en une épaisse de jolie traine légère et ample, qui venait mettre en valeur les jambes galbées et interminables de son amie.

Avalant difficilement, l'homme qui sommeillait en lui, ne put s'empêcher de détailler Pie des pieds à la tête, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. La bouche quelque peu entrouverte, Stiles sursauta quand son amie, fidèle à elle-même, imita le bourdonnement d'une mouche, rapprochant inexorablement son doigt de la bouche du jeune homme ;

- Ah...bzzzzzzzzzzzz... poum ! Ferme la bouche, Stilinski, tu pourrais bien gober une mouche ! Sur cette réflexion bien pensée et typique de Pie. Stiles referma les lèvres sur le doigt fin pris entre elles, son regard rencontrant celui, encore éclairci de la jeune femme.

- Pie !

- Non, Alberte. Remets-toi, hein, c'est juste quelques fringues. S'exclama-t-elle, rougissant brusquement, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude et humide de son ami caresser son doigt. Son ventre se tordit étrangement et elle récupéra aussi sec son index.

- Et une coupe de cheveux, une couleur et un changement totale de maquillage.

- Ben, c'est juste qu'à part un trait d'eye-liner et ma BB crème, maquillage il n'y a plus et puis les cheveux, faut dire merci à ma soeur, elle trouvait que je ressemblais beaucoup trop à un fantôme et a... A rien en fait ! Du coup, j'ai décidé de dépenser de l'argent et de faire en sorte qu'elle morde assez longtemps sur sa chique pour me foutre la paix.

- J'aime pas du tout ta jumelle. C'est horrible comme sentiment, j'te jure. Carrément viscéral.

- Crois-moi, à part ses foutus esclaves, PERSONNE n'aimes ma soeur !

Stiles se retint de rire, Pie, malgré son grand changement d'apparence avait tout gardé de sa répartie et de son piquant. C'était rassurant, en quelque sorte. De savoir, que même si comme tout un chacun, la jeune fille irait jusqu'à modifier son aspect extérieur pour s'intégrer, elle n'en restait pas moins elle-même et sincère à l'intérieur. Et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, voilà qu'il se remit à dévisager son amie. Pie était comme une énigme, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à déchiffrer toutes les données. Un mystère qu'il désirait découvrir, éplucher avec patience et minutie. Une équation qu'il tentait de résoudre avec ardeur. Depuis le premier instant, elle l'intriguait tellement, l'attirait aussi étrangement. Etre avec elle était comme être attiré par un pôle opposé. Ils étaient tels deux aimants, elle au nord, lui au sud. Et c'était sans doute, là, la beauté de leur relation. Ce lien qui les reliait, se tissait de secondes en secondes pour les souder plus étroitement encore.

- Tu recommences... souffla-t-elle, après avoir été se chercher un plateau repas. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil, tout en picorant lentement une tige de cèleri.

- Je recommence quoi ? Demanda Stiles, reconnaissant à peine le ton rauque de sa voix. En observant attentivement, détail par détail, il pouvait voir le rouge qui colorait légèrement les joues de son amie, et s'étendait peu à peu sous la peau nacrée de son cou.

- Tu le fais souvent, s'en même t'en rendre compte ! Tu pars loin dans ton silence et fais juste ça... me dévisager. Comme si j'étais une molécule inconnue posée sur la lentille de ton microscope.

- Désolé... je... murmura Stiles, gêné à son tour. Faire les choses était une action qui allait de soi mais s'entendre dire que l'on était entrain de répéter ce schéma à nouveau, était tout à fait différend. Il se sentait soudain, très intime avec Pie. Comme si tous deux, résonnaient à présent d'une autre manière au contact l'un de l'autre. C'était... déstabilisant !

- T'excuses pas c'est juste que c'est... ça... je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Bafouilla finalement la jeune fille, gardant toujours la tête penchée sur son assiette, elle était certaine que si elle croisait les prunelles noisettes de son ami, elle ne pourrait rien contre la réaction en chaine qui gronderait alors en elle.

- Je te mets mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas !

- Oui... Non, je n'en sais trop rien ! C'est comme si tout venait de changer en l'espace d'une minute, ça me filerait presque le tournis.

- Je sais... murmura Stiles, laissant son regard glisser le long du profil de la jeune femme. S'en pouvoir retenir son bras et sa main agir de leur propre initiative. Il se vit venir repousser une mèche de cheveux, cuivrée désormais et non plus noir, tombant sur l'oeil gauche de Pie et l'empêchant de pouvoir la voir entièrement. Quelque part, il fut à peine surpris de se sentir frisonner en caressant la peau douce sous ses doigts. Tout comme, il ne fut pas non plus étonné de voir la jeune femme réagir, elle aussi de la même façon. C'était comme il l'avait pensé, tous deux se mettaient soudain à résonner en pleine harmonie.

Pie avala difficilement sa gorgée d'eau, puis fit mine de retourner à son repas. C'était s'en compter, la main de Stiles qui glissait toujours avec une lenteur entêtante le long de sa joue, mon dieu elle avait l'horrible impression, que si ce geste se prolongeait plus longtemps, elle finirait bientôt par prendre feu.

- Je vais devoir m'y habituer... ton nouveau look. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te trouves encore plus belle qu'avant !

- Et le petit canard se révéla être un magnifique cygne noir.

- Alors que le crapaud, n'attendait qu'un baiser d'une belle princesse pour redevenir un beau et élégant prince charmant.

Chacun garda ensuite le silence. Laissant celui-ci s'immiscer insidieusement entre eux, mais profitant de sa présence agréablement. Ils finirent de manger puis décidèrent de quitter le restaurant, Stiles croisant le regard curieux de Jesse, qui suivait chacun de leur mouvements depuis la table des élèves populaires. Stiles aurait voulu demander au jeune homme ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais après réflexion, ce dit qu'il le découvrira tout aussi vite de toute façon.

C'est une fois dans le couloir, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le local de musique que Greenberg accouru dans leur direction, pour piler net devant Pie. Le souffle court, d'avoir cherché la jeune femme partout.

- Pyper... Pyper !

- Oui, c'est moi. On se connaît ? Demanda la jeune femme, sur son visage était peinte l'ignorance de savoir qui était ce gars ;

- Oui, on est ensemble en éco' et au Glee club ? Répondit le jeune homme toujours pantelant, les mains posées sur les genoux, tentant avec peine de reprendre son souffle.

_Eco ? Glee club ?_ A cette information, Pie se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés lui conférant un air de petite fille concentrée que Stiles affectionnait particulièrement chez elle. Soudain, le visage de Pie s'éclaira brusquement alors qu'elle avait pu remettre un nom et une position sur la tête du jeune homme face à elle :

- AH... mais oui, t'es le type au triangle ! S'exclama-t-elle, pointant Greenberg du doigt. Stiles lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas éclater de rire, la tête de Greenberg valait réellement de l'or.

- Tu dis ça, comme si mon instrument était obsolète. Bougonna Greenberg, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le prenait toujours pour plus con qu'il ne n'était. Il sursauta, alors que la jeune femme lui filait une tape puissante sur l'épaule :

- Yo, te vexe pas, mec. Bon, accouches, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, triangle man ? Soulevant un sourcil épais, très broussailleux, Greenberg répondit :

- Est-ce que tu as une chanson prête sous le coude, que tu pourrais interpréter dans genre vingt-cinq minutes ?

- Ouais, je dois avoir ça, pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Marshall vient d'apprendre que Rebecca ne pourrait pas être là aujourd'hui, ce qui fait qu'on est sans numéro de clôture pour le spectacle dans l'auditorium. Tous les élèves vont débarquer dans la salle après le déjeuner et c'est la panique côté coulisses, on a absolument besoin de toi pour nous sauver.

- Euh... fit la jeune femme, se grattant l'oreille, signe qu'elle n'aimait déjà pas l'idée. C'est pas pour faire ma diva mais... je suis obligée de faire ça ? Je préférerais plutôt me glisser dans la foule et passer inaperçue, là.

- Impossible, Monsieur Marshall insiste pour que ce soit toi et personne d'autre. Le numéro final est le clou du spectacle, c'est grâce à lui que le Glee club pourra montrer ce qu'il a vraiment dans le ventre.

Soupirant bruyamment, Pie rencontra le regard brillant de Stiles. Le jeune homme lui tapota doucement le bras.

- Tu perds rien d'essayer. T'as juste à penser que t'es sous la douche et ça passera tout seul.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Par contre t'as bien La crosse cet aprem', n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, le Coach à annulé l'entraînement, on est tous obligé d'assister à votre représentation.

- Putain de merde, c'est réellement mon baptême aujourd'hui ! Maugréa la jeune femme, avant de réajuster son sac sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Greenberg, le jeune homme la regardait d'une façon si désespérée qu'elle eut pitié de lui : Ca va, c'est bon je vais le faire.

- Oh merci mon Dieu, tu nous sauves. Je vais prévenir le prof on se voit dans l'auditorium.

- Ouais, ouais à tout de suite triangle man. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Stiles, son sourire de tarée au lèvres. Je te préviens, Stilinski, vannes-moi une seule fois sur cette représentation et tu signeras là la fin de notre si belle amitié.

- Je jure, ne pas oser faire une telle chose.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais te croire. Rétorqua-t-elle sceptique, elle se sentit encore plus mal qu'en ses jumeaux, accompagnés de leur clique, passèrent à leurs côtés. Jesse lui lança un petit sourire, qu'eux seules pouvaient comprendre, et Evelyne, fidèle à elle-même lui cracha son venin :

- Alors _Strawberry Pie_, il paraît qu'on va s'afficher dans le spectacle du Glee club.

- Ouais, y paraît. Grogna la jeune fille avant de ne partir dans la direction de l'auditorium, traînant Stiles par sa manche de chemise, geste inconscient qu'elle avait fait en sentant la présence de sa soeur. Le jeune homme, la poussa à ralentir le pas, avant de ne pénétrer à sa suite dans la salle sombre :

- Hey... Pie, Pie calme-toi. Ne l'écoute pas tu sais qu'elle le fait exprès.

- Oui, je sais mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve. Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, je vais juste m'afficher une fois de plus.

- Mais non, au contraire prouve leur à tous que tu es unique et meilleure que ce qu'ils s'imaginent.

La jeune fille croisa les prunelles de son ami, et ça lui fit tout de suite du bien. Prenant Stiles au dépourvu, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, elle avait besoin de puiser dans les ondes positives que dégageait ce dernier.

- Et si je me plante ?

- Tu vas chanter quoi ?

- Alibi ou End Of All Days.

- Du _Thirty Seconds To Mars_. Quelque chose d'actuel et dans le coup, qui ne pourra que toucher la population adolescente de ce lycée. Donc, pas de raison de stresser. Est-ce que tu aimes ces morceaux ?

- J'adore, tu veux dire...

- Alors voilà, pense à ce que ça représente pour toi de les interpréter, et si ils sont reliés à quelque chose d'intime pour toi, sert toi de ça, souviens-toi, la meilleure interprétation est toujours celle du coeur. Moi, je crois en toi, fais-en de même.

- My, my Stilinski, que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Sans moi... c'est simple t'en mènerait pas large, aller file en coulisses moi je vais me dégoter la meilleure place de la première rangée.

- Oki doki monkey, pour info, je serais la rousse en fin de partie.

- Moi l'admirateur transis au travers des projecteurs ! Répondit Stiles, regardant la jeune femme grimper sur scène et disparaître ensuite derrière un pan de pendrillon noir.

* * *

Quarante minutes plus tard, l'auditorium était rempli à pleine capacité, Stiles n'avait jamais vu cette salle aussi bondée pour le Glee club. Il sursauta quelque peu en sentant quelqu'un se laisser tomber dans le siège à sa gauche, tournant la tête il vit qu'il s'agissait de Jesse, toujours aussi souriant, par contre pas de trace de son clone :

- Tiens je crois que t'as dû oublier une partie de toi en cours de route, Ryder.

- Non, c'était volontaire, elle me cassait trop les oreilles à glousser avec Lydia Martin.

- Oh, oh y'aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz.

- Essaye d'être le seul garçon d'un groupe de triplés quand tes jumeaux sont deux filles. C'est presque chaque jour l'anarchie.

- Jusque là tu ne semblais pas te plaindre de traîner constamment avec ta pimbêche de soeur.

- J'ai mes raisons, et puis Pie est comment dire... assez individualiste quand il s'agit de moi, elle supporte assez mal que je joues les grand-frère concerné, j'essaies juste de lui offrir la liberté qu'elle désire tant.

- Ouais, je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'apprenne quelques concepts de vie cruciales, beau gosse. Car t'es un peu à côté de tes pompes quand il s'agit de ta petite soeur.

- Je ne doutes pas que tu la connais mieux que moi désormais... répondit Jesse de manière énigmatique. Maintenant, chut et voyons de quoi est capable ce Glee club.

- En gros... pas grand chose !

- Génial, ça veut dire que ma petite tarte à la fraise va tous les bouffer. Ricana diaboliquement le brun, ses yeux brillant d'une vie, que Stiles n'y avait encore jamais vu s'animer.

Le spectacle commença alors, et même si il était clair que l'orchestre et les chanteurs du club de chant avaient réellement fais de gros efforts pour s'améliorer, ce n'était toujours pas ça qui leur permettrait de remporter un quelconque prix de compétition cette année. Stiles n'en avait qu'encore plus hâte d'enfin entendre son amie, c'était la première fois qu'il la verrait chanter et rien que l'appréhension de ce moment suffisait à lui filer des frissons.

- Et maintenant, pour clore notre représentation, je vous demande tous d'applaudir notre nouvelle élève et addition au Glee club, Pyper Ryder. En coulisses, Pie soupira lentement, tentant ainsi de gérer son stress. C'était horrible, elle avait le coeur prêt à lui sortir de la poitrine, les mains moites et tremblants violemment. Elle tentait avec peine de comprendre un mot de ce que baragouinait le professeur Marshall mais n'y arrivait décidément pas, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle devait tenir onze minutes et six secondes sur scène, devant tout le lycée. Sa soeur, Jesse et... Stiles Stilinski. Mon dieu, elle confirmait qu'aujourd'hui était marqué par la croix officielle de son rite de passage. Pyper, vous interprétera deux morceaux d'un groupe que la plupart d'entre vous doives connaître _T__hirty Seconds To Mars_. Alors sans plus attendre, je vous demande d'applaudir Pie !

Et voilà, c'était parti. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Faisant le vide dans sa tête, elle s'avança en avant scène, se postant derrière le pied de micro, son regard fit un rapide tour de la salle. Bon sang, qu'il y avait du monde. Elle discerna alors les visages familiers et amicaux de son frère et Stiles au travers de la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs.

D'abord il lui fallu respirer lentement par le nez, ensuite relâcher l'air tout aussi lentement alors que les premières notes de piano s'élevaient dans l'air, annonçant ainsi le début d'_Alibi_. Elle laissa la musique planer dans la salle, faire son effet. Se suspendre à chacun, et leur couper le souffle. Les forçants par son moyen de persuasion unique, de n'être attentif qu'à elle et rien d'autre. La première mesure mettait en alerte, la seconde vous rendait réceptif et enfin les suivantes étaient là pour annoncer la couleur du chant sur le point d'être entamé. Au final, c'est sur la huitième mesure que s'éleva la voix posée de Pie, alors que juste le bruit sourd de la basse l'accompagnait.

_**No warning sign, no alibi **_

_(Pas de signe d'avertissement, pas d'alibi)_

_**We're fading faster than the speed of light**_

_(Nous nous évaporons plus vite que la vitesse lumière)_

_**Took a chance, crashed and burned **_

_(Avoir pris une chance, s'être écrasé et brûlé)_

_**No one will ever, ever learn**_

_(Personne n'apprendra jamais)_

_**I fell apart, but got back up again **_

_(Je me suis effondré, mais me suis relevé une fois encore)_

_**And then I fell apart, but got back up again**_

_(Et puis me suis effondré, mais me suis relevé une fois encore)_

Tous dans l'auditorium, furent instantanément pendu à ses lèvres, et si il persistait encore quelques sceptiques, ce ne fut pas pour très longtemps. Car devant eux se révélait un réel talent, une perle, qui la semaine derrière se cachait encore sous des vêtements trop noir et ample, une longue chevelure de jais, trop dure pour son visage fin d'enfant.

_**We both could see crystal clear**_

_(On pouvait tous les deux y voir très clair)_

_**That the inevitable end was near**_

_(Que la fin inévitable était proche)_

_**Made our choice, trial by fire**_

_(Avons fait nos choix, procès par le feu)_

_**To battle is the only way we feel**_

_(Se battre était la seule chose à faire)_

_**I fell apart, but got back up again **_

_(Je me suis effondré, mais me suis relevé une fois encore)_

_**And then I fell apart, but got back up again**_

_(Et puis me suis effondré, mais me suis relevé une fois encore)_

_**And then I fell apart, but got back up again**_

_(Et je me suis effondré, mais me suis relevé une fois encore)_

Frissons violents. Saisissement. Surprise. Emerveillement ; Furent les premiers sentiments qui frappèrent Stiles, alors qu'il entendait la voix de son amie pour la première. A l'observer ainsi, il savait, était certain que c'est son âme qui s'exprimait, son passé faisant l'amour avec le présent pour lui permettre d'articuler autant d'émotions dans les mots de cette chanson qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'écouter. Mais qui pourtant valait qu'on s'en donne la peine.

_**So here we are the witching hour**_

_(Alors nous sommes ici à l'heure du crime)_

_**The quickest tongue to divide and devour**_

_(La langue la plus habile pour diviser et dévorer)_

_**Divide and devour**_

_(Diviser et dévorer)_

_**If I could end the quest for fire**_

_(Si seulement je pouvais mettre fin à la quête du feu)_

_**For truth for love and my desire**_

_(Pour la vérité, pour l'amour et ma volonté)_

_**Myself**_

_(Moi-même)_

_**And I fell apart, but got back up again**_

_(Et je me suis effondré, mais me suis relevé une fois encore)_

Le piano. La mélodie lancinante des guitares électriques. Le rythme soutenu de la basse et sa soeur la batterie. Tout permettait à Pie d'entrer dans cet état de transe, qui la saisissait toujours lorsqu'elle interprétait un morceau. Et ce morceau était encore plus particulier, car il la touchait encore plus profondément que d'autres morceaux pourraient le faire. C'était soudain comme revivre le passé. Se souvenir de la douleur. De l'odeur aseptisée des hôpitaux. Rencontrer d'autres malades comme elle. Se lier d'amitié, pour la courte durée que cela pourrait durer. Puis être bousculer par la perte d'un être qui avait commencé à vraiment compter. Par la suite, c'était le combat, constant, sans relâche. On n'avait pas droit à une pause, il fallait encore et toujours lutter. Sentir le doutes vous envahir. La Peur. La peur qui faisait son office au fond de votre être. Supporter la peine que vous affligiez à vos proches. Voir l'incompréhension, la colère dans le regard de votre mère, votre père, et votre frère puis se rendre compte que le regard de votre soeur lui brillait de jalousie, de haine. Une animosité que vous ne parveniez à comprendre, enfermée dans votre bulle de douleur et de rayons qui vous rendaient plus malade encore que ce vous n'étiez. Puis un jour, il y avait ce regard nouveau, ce visage magnifique, qui vous semblait si éphémère. C'était à nouveau s'attacher, mais pas comme avant cette fois. C'était apprendre le sens romantique du mot « _**amour**_ ». C'était s'oublier, pour n'être plus qu'un avec cet être particulier. Ce premier amour qu'on finirait par vous arracher, si la rémission n'était pas de la partie. C'était sentir votre coeur se mettre à battre au diapason de celui mal réglé de votre aimé. Le sentir, suffoquer, tout d'abord. Puis, se recroqueviller sur lui-même et enfin se déchirer avec une lenteur que vous pensiez avoir été parfaitement calculée. Surtout s'il s'agissait de vous infliger une dose de douleur supplémentaire. C'était ensuite faire de grandes déclarations, des promesses qu'on savait s'envoler dans le souffle doux du vent, voir la mort s'imposer, gagner. Prendre de plus en plus de place dans ce regard où vous craigniez de ne plus pouvoir vous plonger chaque nouveau matin. Et finalement, il y avait ce jour où votre espoir s'échappait par une porte qui s'ouvre. Ecouter d'une seule oreille ce que l'on tentait de vous expliquer. Et puis... et puis comprendre. Etre mortifié par la compression. Tout était fini. La mort l'avait emporté. Loin, si loin de vous. Là où il vous était désormais impossible de l'atteindre. Et quelques temps plus tard, on vous apprenait que le combat semblait en de bonnes voies d'être gagné et c'était alors rire du mépris de la vie, qui s'était si bien moqué de vous. Pourquoi guérir, vous vous demandiez ? Si c'était pour à jamais souffrir d'une autre peine. Une douleur pour laquelle aucun remède n'existait. Et un beau jour, on vous annonçait qu'il fallait commencer à faire vos bagages, que vous quittiez votre vie pour l'inconnu. Sans rien dire, vous obéissiez, et acceptiez avec regret de laisser tous vos souvenirs derrière vous. Espérant trouver quelque chose de vrai. De concret, là-bas au loin, pour vous. Mais comment savoir ce que le destin vous réservait... oui, comment ?

_**I fell apart**_

_(Je me suis effondré)_

_**But got back up again**_

_(Mais me suis relevé encore)_

Stiles resta pendu au moindre son sortant de la bouche de Pie. Elle avait commencé à se métamorphoser au bout du premier refrain et à présent il observait ce spectacle inédit. D'une âme qui se libèrent des liens l'ayant trop longtemps confiné. _Alibi_ venait de mourir sur quelques dernières notes de piano. Le silence prit possession de l'auditorium. Puis après, le bruit presque imperceptible de la jeune femme reprenant son souffle à l'écart du micro. Il aurait voulu à cet instant précis être un loup-garou, pour pouvoir écouter les battements de coeur sourds de son amie.

* * *

Stiles sentit ses poils se hérisser alors que les premières mesures de _End Of All Days_, résonnaient gravement dans la grande salle de spectacle. Puis, Pie se remit à chanter. Plus grave. Plus sombre. Plus terre à terre que précédemment dans son interprétation si aérienne d'_Alibi_. A ses côtés, il vit Jesse se lever de son siège. Tournant la tête légèrement, il se rendit compte qu'un à un les élèves présents dans l'auditorium se mettait à leur tour debout. Certains avaient sortit leur briquet, d'autres leur portables, et une mer de point lumineux se balançait paresseusement dans l'air. C'était si beau, que Stiles en eut le souffle coupé. Sur scène, Pie avait le regard levé au ciel, ses bras se levant lentement dans la même direction. Oui, cette interprétation-ci était différente. Plus une déclaration, un appel, qu'une réminiscence de souvenirs lointains. C'était le chant parfait pour rallier à soi plus d'une centaine de jeunes adolescents tous différents, mais tous animés par la même chose au fond d'eux. Ils avaient besoin d'un leader, d'un guide pour leur indiquer la marche à suivre. Et en cet instant, Pie leur offrait le moment de liberté dont ils avaient désespérément besoin. Car à la fin de la journée, on avait tous besoin d'une chose... unique et simple : Quelque chose en quoi pouvoir... _**CROIRE**_ !

_**I'm tired of the waiting, **__(Je suis fatigué d'attendre,)_

_**For the end of all days.**__(Pour la fin de tous les jours)_

_**The prophets are preaching, **__(Les prêtres prédisent)_

_**That the gods are needing praise. **__(que les dieux ont besoin d'être glorifiés)_

_**The headlights are coming, **__(Les phares arrivent)_

_**Showing me the way. **__(Me montrent le chemin)_

_**The serpents are singing, **__(Les serpents chantent)_

_**A song that's meant to say. **__(Une chanson qui veut dire)_

_**All we need is faith. **__(Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la Foi)_

_**All we need is faith. **__(Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la Foi)_

_**Faith is all we need. **__(La Foi est tout ce dont nous avons besoin)_

_**The desert is calling. **__(Le désert appel)_

_**The emptiness of space. **__(Le vide de l'espace)_

_**The hunger of a lion **__(La faim d'un lion)_

_**Is written on your face. **__(Est écrite sur ton visage)_

_**A maniac's new love song. **__(La nouvelle chanson d'un maniaque)_

_**Destruction is his game. **__(La destruction est son jeu)_

_**I need a new direction, **__(J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle direction)_

_**Cause I have lost my way. **__(Car j'ai perdu mon chemin)_

_**All we need is faith. **__(Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la Foi)_

_**All we need is faith. **__(Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la Foi)_

_**Faith is all we need. **__(La Foi est tout ce dont nous avons besoin) _

_**(2x)**_

_**The maniac messiah, **__(Le Messie fou)_

_**Destruction is his game. **__(La destruction est son jeu)_

_**A beautiful liar, **__(Un beau menteur)_

_**Love for him is pain. **__(L'amour pour lui est la douleur)_

_**The temples are now burning, **__(A présent les temples brûlent)_

_**Our faith caught up in flames. **__(Notre Foi prise dans les flammes)_

_**I need a new direction, **__(J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle direction)_

_**Cause I have lost my way. **__(Car j'ai perdu mon chemin)_

_**All we need is faith. **__(Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la Foi)_

_**All we need is faith. **__(Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la Foi)_

_**Faith is all we need. **__(La Foi est tout ce dont nous avons besoin) _

_**(2x)**_

_**A lifetime of consumption **__(Une vie de consommation)_

_**They've all become the same **__(Ils sont tous devenus les mêmes)_

_**I punish them for pleasure **__(Je les punis pour la satisfaction)_

_**And pleasure some with pain **__(Et en satisfait certain avec la douleur)_

_**I punish you with pleasure **__(Je te punis avec satisfaction)_

_**And pleasure you with pain **__(Et te satisfait avec la douleur)_

_**I punish you with pleasure **__(Je te punis avec satisfaction)_

_**And pleasure you with pain**__ (Et te satisfait avec la douleur)_

Quand la dernière note mourut dans l'air, le silence qui régnait dans la salle était si épais, que Stiles avait l'impression de pouvoir le goûter sur ses lèvres. Il rencontra le regard habité de Pie. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement comme-ci la jeune femme venait de traverser un marathon. Et en quelques sortes c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son marathon d'émotions, de sentiments lui avait permis une chose : la reconnaissance. Désormais, Stiles n'avait pas de doutes que son amie venait de s'élever au rang d'élève populaire. Mais pas de la même manière que les autres élèves célèbres. Non, ce que Pie venait de gagner était une chose bien plus intègre et vraie. Elle avait réussit à toucher les coeurs de chacun, ce qui lui avait ouvert la porte de leur bras, de leur amour. A présent, elle serait leur voix à tous. Leur visage commun au travers le combat. Elle était le leader dont tous avait besoin. Dont Beacon Hills avait besoin pour sortir de l'anonymat et grandir, montrer qu'ici aussi, à _« trou-perdu ville »_, ce cachait de merveilleux joyaux.

C'est sous le flot des acclamations et applaudissements que la jeune femme quitta la scène, ayant regardé Stiles une dernière fois pour articuler un petit : Merci.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Et voilààààààà... c'était donc le chapitre trois !**_

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Une review pour me le laisser savoir, s'il vous plaît.**_

_**Pour ceux que ça étonnerait, j'avais déjà fait mention que Pie était dans le Glee club, donc pas de surprise de la voir chanter dans ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de paroles, mais pour moi chaque mot a son importance, et je ne pouvais pas couper au travers de tout comme une barbare.**_

_**Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de vous faire remarquer. **_

**_Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que ma BETA étant en vacances d'été, la correction des chapitres ne s'effectuera désormais plus que par mes soins en attendant son retour. Et vous avez aussi beaucoup de chance, bande de petits veinards, j'étais sensée prendre moi aussi un congé, mais non je reste juste pour vous et le plaisir d'écrire cette fic. Dans ce cas, soyez indulgents avec moi, please !_**

**_Voili, voilou ;_**

**_Gros bisous*_**

**_P._**


End file.
